


Becoming Zulu

by DianneRose2016



Series: Zulu One Series [1]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Car Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 45,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianneRose2016/pseuds/DianneRose2016
Summary: Jason has always had these desires to be with a man. After a bad operation, he decided to finally go into a gay club. Only he meets the one person he did not expect, Clay Spenser. Only Clay turns out to be someone completely different than he originally thought. A fun night together grows into something more. But with having to keep their secret from the teams, things get complicated. Both Jason and Clay have to balance their military careers with their own personal relationship. Including going through hard missions, the public eye, and Ash Spenser. Can their relationship survive or will it become one of the worst decisions they have ever made?
Relationships: Jason Hayes/Clay Spenser
Series: Zulu One Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010901
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a story where it was a Clay and Jason slash story, so if that bothers you then don’t read this story.
> 
> This story is also going to move things around a bit. For the sake of my story, episode 1, where Clay is a Strap for the team, is going to be moved to after Brian has died. So think of it as like a month before he has to do SERE training.
> 
> Story Warnings: sexual content, violence, and swearing.
> 
> Text messages are in bold

Jason couldn’t believe he was here right now. After the day he had, he had every intention of going to Ray’s place and crashing, but he couldn’t seem to get his body or his mind to relax. More and more recently he had been having trouble sleeping. He kept having these dreams, not nightmares that would have almost been easier, but sex dreams. They all started out the same, him being with a woman, fucking her from behind or her on her knees sucking his cock. It would quickly morph though to a man and the dreams were so intense he woke up to discover he had cum from the dream alone. Jason felt like he was a teenager again with having wet dreams. Even when he masturbated, it was always a guy no matter how many times it started off as a woman. This wasn’t a new experience to Jason, he had been attracted to men when he was in high school, but he was also attracted to women.    
  


He had never done anything with a guy before, because high school was not very open when he was in it. Then he met Alana and fell in love with her. When they broke up he still didn’t sleep with anyone. Now though he was experiencing this strong urge to be with a man like he had never felt before. It was like all of those years he had denied himself the experience was coming back in full force. Still, being in the military, especially at his level and ranking, was not a place where you wanted to broadcast being interested in men, even if you were bi-sexual or bi-curious. His desire had brought him here to one of the few gay clubs within Virginia Beach. Jason had no idea what to expect, but when he walked in he noticed that it looked like a normal club. Loud music, colorful lights and lots of people all over the place. Jason made his way down the stairs and into the main area of the club where he could get a drink. 

There were men all over the place. Some were larger and some were smaller. Some were wearing glitter and heels, while others just blue jeans and t-shirts. There were lots of different types of men here and Jason wasn’t sure how he felt about any of them yet. Jason made his way towards the bar and he leaned against it as he waited for a bartender to come over to him. Once Jason got his beer he wasn’t really sure what to do, so he stayed there and just looked around the room. 

“Wow, I did not expect to ever see you in a place like this.” 

At the sound of the voice, Jason turned around to see, of all people, Clay Spenser standing there. Jason didn’t know if he was more annoyed that someone who knew him saw him here, or the fact that he had to see Clay, the reason behind his failed mission today. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jason asked, as Clay moved to the bar to grab another beer.

“I’m here to get laid. Why are you here?” Clay answered honestly.

Jason was shocked by the honesty. He knew Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell was no longer in affect, but that didn’t mean team guys actually said they were gay. Clay admitting it to him, someone who didn’t particularly know or like him, was surprising. 

“I don’t know yet.” Jason answered honestly.

“Well, if you’d like I’m going over there to sit down, you’re welcome to join me.” Clay said, and with that he was making his way through the crowd to sit down in one of the free booths along the wall.

Jason wasn’t too sure this was a good idea, but after another look around the room, he decided to follow Clay. He really didn’t know what else he would do to begin with. Jason made his way through the crowd and found Clay going to sit down. Jason went and sat down on the other side of the booth and sat back. He was trying to appear calm, but on the inside he was freaking out. He had wanted to do this for most of his life, but now that he was here, he had no idea what to even do. Jason knew it would be just like a normal club, but for some reason it being all men was making this more intimidating. 

“You know he was going to hit the button, I shot because I had to, not because I decided to go against your orders.” Clay started.

“Really? That’s what you want to talk about?” Jason said, slightly annoyed. He was trying to get away from work. 

“We can talk about why you are in a gay club if you’d like.” Clay offered.

Nope, Jason wasn’t ready for that yet.

“You can’t possibly know he was going to hit the button.” Jason said instead.

Clay said something in another language to Jason and at his confused look, Clay clarified. “It means, bless my soul for I am yours. That’s what he mouthed while you were talking. That’s what they say before they kill themselves.”

“I didn’t see his mouth move.” Jason challenged.

“That is because you weren’t looking for it, most don't. But I grew up in that area, I know what they are like. And I can read lips. The second he said it, we were dead. That’s why I shot, which is what I was going to tell you but you got all pissed off and judgemental, and I don’t respond well to that.”

“You know, you’re really hard to like. That cocky attitude that you have and this arrogance makes it easy to not want to listen to anything you have to say.” Jason pointed out.

Clay gave a slight chuckle to that. He really couldn’t win half the time. He didn’t really have any interest in telling Jason any of this, but his biggest secret of being bi-sexual was already out in the open.

“In boot camp and in Buds, I got so much shit for being smart. Everytime I would stay in my room or sit outside with a book the cadets and instructors would go out of their way to pick on me. Sometimes it was something small, like taking the book and destroying it. Sometimes they would jump me, all because I was smart. I ignored it, figured it wouldn’t happen once I proved to them that I belonged there. I graduated each time in the top spot, but the more successful I was, the worst they got. I figured when I got into a real team then it wouldn’t matter. They would only see my skills and my high IQ as an asset. I was wrong. After two years of dealing with the petty bullshit, I got tired of it. So I started to show people what they wanted to see. They assumed I was cocky and arrogant because of my skills and my age, so I showed them that. People stopped giving me shit about reading, and being smart. It was just easier to be someone else.”

Jason couldn’t believe this. Clay had been given so much shit about being smart, that he felt like he had to hide who he was just to be left alone. It was ridiculous and not fair to him at all.

“So you just created this front?” Jason asked.

“It worked. The week before the guys on the team wouldn’t even listen to me. They would yell at me whenever I spoke without being asked to. But I put up this front and all of a sudden there’s respect and they are asking me my opinions and listening to me. I moved up to Chalk Two within six months and leading them. I’ve just kept the front and accepted that no one would ever truly know the real me.” Clay said with a small shrug.

“You don’t have to do that anymore. The teams in DEVGRU aren’t like that. We don’t care how smart someone is or isn’t. That cocky persona you have, is hurting your chances of getting onto a team. We don’t care if you end up in the top spot, if you have a shitty personality. You have to be able to mesh well with the team, and your persona doesn’t do that. You need to let that go and go back to being who you truly are.” Jason advised.

“Adam keeps saying the same thing. I don’t trust easily though, so it’s a little hard to just be me, which sounds pathetic.” Clay said, then took a drink from his beer.

“It doesn't. I’d imagine having to grow up with Ash, you’d have some problems.”

“I didn’t grow up with Ash. I grew up in Liberia, within the warzone.” Clay easily said.

“You lived there? I figured you would have just been visiting family or something.”

“Nope, spent sixteen years of my life there. Mom died when I was two, killed by her abusive boyfriend. Ash didn’t want to be a father so he shipped me off to live with her parents in a missionary in Liberia. We lived in camps, slept in tents and travelled around the different warzones to tend to people that needed help.”

“But you were two. Why would Ash or your grandparents think it was a good idea for you to be raised in that?”

Jason couldn’t imagine any parent ever thinking it would be right to have their child growing up in a warzone. There’s no telling what could happen to them.

“Ash believes that love and children make you weak. To him he had to send me away in order for him to save his career. Sending me to my grandparents was the best place he could send me so he wouldn’t have to worry about coming across me. And my grandparents, they were great people, but they cared more about saving everyone else, then saving me from seeing the violence and death.”

A waitress came over and Clay ordered two whiskeys. He felt like he really needed one now. 

“I’m sorry you had to grow up that way, it couldn’t have been easy. How are your grandparents now?”

Jason was really starting to see a different version of Clay then he originally had. At first he really didn’t like him because of his name, not fair, but he couldn’t help it. Jason was a team guy through and through and what Ash did was dishonourable. He could see now though that he was making judgments and not liking Clay because of his last name, which wasn’t fair to him. Jason knew he had to at least try to get to know Clay and see who he truly was and not just who he portrayed to be.

Clay took a drink of his whiskey once it was brought over before he spoke.

“They died when I was eight. A rebel fraction invaded the camp and killed all of the adults and took everyone seventeen and under. Those that were twelve and up were used as child soldiers, the rest of us were chained up in this hole. It was like a dugout basement of sorts. There were five of us and each day they would take turns torturing us in front of each other. After a month I was the only one left alive. They still kept the bodies down there though. I got to watch them die and then I got to watch them decompose.” 

Clay downed the rest of his whiskey as the pain started to hit him. Jason couldn’t believe this. He had no idea that Clay had ever gone through something traumatic before. He could tell the pain was raw and still very real to him. He couldn’t imagine what it would have been like at just eight years old to go through torture like Clay would have experiened. Jason moved closer to try and offer what comfort he could.

“I’m sorry, that should never have happened to you. How did you get free?” 

“Shadow. They were waterboarding me when all of a sudden the guy behind me dropped dead. The cloth fell off my face and there was this man standing there with a sniper rifle. He had killed the four guys in the room with me. He didn’t speak, he just went over to me and cut me loose, then picked me up and took me out of there. Everyone we went by was dead. He carried me for hours as we walked to where his temporary home was. It was this cave that he had turned into some temporary camp. He put me down and I remember just being so terrified. He finally spoke, told me I was safe now. He was british and the accent made me feel safer. We had some British soldiers in the camp from time to time for security of large aid shipments.”

“He was military?” Jason asked, as he was taking this all in.

“Ex-military. I found out eventually he left the military after he saw too many deaths from the civil war in Africa. He was a sniper, so he became a vigilante, killing the rebels and freeing who he could. He tended to my injuries and I stayed with him in the cave for a week before we were on the move. He had left me at an orphanage and told me he would come back and check on me.”

“But he never did.” Jason stated.

“No he did. Six months later he came back just in time to discover that the man running the orphanage was abusing all of us. He had tied me up and threw me in a whole that he made me dig previously. He then had another boy cover me with dirt. I’m not sure how long I was buried; I know it couldn’t have been too long, but long enough for me to stop breathing. Shadow found out from the kids and he dug me up, gave me CPR and got me breathing again. I opened my eyes to see him going and snapping the man’s neck.”

“Jesus fuck.” Jason said, as he closed his eyes for a second. 

“He took all of us to another town that night and left the kids at another orphanage. He refused to leave me behind again. I was pretty weak from the past seven months of torture and being starved. He carried me on his back for weeks while I got healthy again. Once I was healthy enough he started to teach me different things. Different dialects, a bunch of different languages. Whenever he had to go and kill someone he would have me hiding somewhere until I was thirteen. That’s when he began to teach me how to shoot. Sometimes he would use me to distract targets so he could get to the real target.”

“Distract how?” Jason asked.

“It usually involved giving head or having sex, and I know how wrong that sounds. When I was younger it became so natural, it seemed normal. When I was twelve Shadow started to teach me about sex and he taught me how to give head and have sex.”

“He actually had sex with you? At twelve?” Jason asked, disgusted by how this was playing out. 

“He did. It’s hard because once I was old enough and going through boot camp, being in America, I was able to see what he did was wrong. And I would never want it to happen to someone, under any circumstances. But at the same time, he’s the man that saved me from multiple hells; had taught me how to survive. I can’t hate him, even when everything says I should.”

“I think that’s normal. You went through a very traumatic experience and he saved you from it. Whether he was a good man or not, doesn’t change that you owed him your life. Unfortunately, it’s not always black and white. Why did you come back to the States?”

“The morning on my eighteenth birthday I woke up and Shadow was gone. All of his things were gone with him. I knew that meant I was on my own. I decided to come back here and enlist. I wanted to use my skills for something good. I was eliminating rebels, but I wanted to have a bigger impact on the world. Being in the military would give me that.”

“And you just happened to pick the Navy after Ash?” 

Clay gave a slight chuckle to that. “No, that was just fate I guess. I had no idea he was even in the Navy. My grandparents just said he was focused on his career, they never told me what it was and I didn’t remember anything before I got to Africa. When I went down to the enlistment center in New York, I was gonna go into the army, figured I would become a Ranger. The next boot camp for army was in four months, and I didn’t want to wait that long. But the next bus out for boot camp for the Navy was a week. So I got all of my testing done and I was on that bus. I didn’t find out about Ash until I was already in boot camp and one of the instructors almost knocked me flat out when he found out my name. That’s when I decided I was going to erase his name and footprints. I was going to make sure that when people heard the name Spenser, they thought of me first.”

“I think you are well on your way of accomplishing that. Though, I think at twenty-seven you still have a lot of learning to do. And I still think you are too young to be seeing the shit that we see.”

Most Tier One operators were in their thirties because they had the experience, but also because they would be better capable of handling the darkness and cruelty that they see in this job. Clay was so far the youngest to go through Green Team and at the rate he was going, he would be the youngest Tier One operator. 

“Seems like all of the secrets are coming out tonight.” Clay said with an awkward chuckle.

“What makes you say that?” Jason asked, confused.

“I might not be exactly twenty-seven.” Clay said, awkwardly.

“Ok, and exactly how old are you?” Jason wasn’t sure why Clay would be lying about his age, that made no sense. Why say you are younger?

“Keep in mind it was not my idea to lie about my age.”

“I’m not liking the sound of this.”

“In five months I will be turning twenty-four.”

Jason was shocked, he was twenty-three. Twenty-seven was too young, twenty-three was just insane for him to be doing this job. No wonder he was lying about his age, the other teams wouldn’t pick him if they knew just because of his age. It was one of those things where he was just too young.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Jason said, referring to Green Team.

“As cocky as it sounds, I am very good. I’ve been a sniper since I was thirteen. I went straight from boot camp to Buds and within six months I was Chalk 2 in Team Three. I am very good. Upper Brass reached out to me to join Green Team, I figured why wait. Adam was the one that said it would be better to not reveal my age to people. Big Chef is the only other person that knows, he agreed it would be better to let people assume I was around twenty-seven.”

“How did Adam find out?” Jason asked, trying to get his mind wrapped around this.

“Oh him and Vic are my godparents.” Clay stated.

“What?” Jason asked, his mind was blown, completely blown. He had no idea how he missed so much about Clay. He was not who he thought he was and he had a hell of a lot more layers to him.

“Adam, Ash and Blackburn ran on the same team together. When Adam found out that Ash got a woman pregnant he wanted to be involved. Adam said, Ash was never someone you left children with. He said my mother, Alice, was excited and knew she would be going at it alone. Adam was there for the whole pregnancy, he went to doctor appointments, helped her with the nursery. He was even there for the birth and cut the cord. He came by as often as he could with being in the teams. He was on tour with a month left when she died. By the time he came back I was already shipped off, he tried to find me, but he just never got close enough. He didn’t think to look in Africa.”

“No one would. How did he find you?”

“When I was in Buds he got word that another Spenser was in the Navy. He got on the first flight he could to come down and see me. Told me who he was and we reconnected. When I told him I was being recommended for Green Team, he was worried, but he knew the Upper Brass had already made up their mind. When I got here he told me it would be better to hide my age until people saw me for my skills.” Clay said with a shrug.

Jason ordered them each another beer and whiskey when the waitress walked by before he spoke.

“I had no idea. Seems like Adam has been playing all of this close to his vest. Probably smart, he doesn’t want you being judged for your age or for your close connection to him. If you make it, people could try and say it was because they gave it to you easier or played favoritism.”

“When I make it, not if.” Clay said with a cocky smile.

Jason gave a chuckle. Clay had some cockiness to him, but they all did. He did suppose though that Clay deserved a touch of cockiness with how much he had achieved in his short military career.

“Look, I’m sorry about before I never should have grabbed you like that. I don’t ever grab anyone on my team like that. I was angry and I took it out on you. I’m sorry. And for the record, next time look at their hands, it will tell you if they are going to pop off or not.”

“I’ll remember that. And don’t worry about the grab, it made me a little tingly anyways.” Clay said with a playful wink.

Jason downed the rest of his beer before he spoke. “So you like it rough?”

“I like what feels good, but ya I like it rough, aggressive. I enjoy being manhandled and given orders. Only by men though, the women I prefer to be in control.”

“So you’re.” Jason started, but Clay cut him off.

“Bi-sexual, but I prefer men over women. I am mostly with women when I have threesomes or sex parties.”

“Sex parties?” Jason asked, surprised.

“Ya, it’s where you get a bunch of singles or couples together and you all have some fun. Could be with just one other person or you could be with seven or eight by the end of the night. It’s just fun and exciting, it’s freeing. It’s also BYOST.”

“BYOST?” Jason asked, confused.

“Bring your own sex toys.” Clay said with a playful smirk.

“You use sex toys too? Really?” 

Jason was amazed at how comfortable Clay was with all of this. He wasn’t a prude, but it wasn’t often he spoke about sex with anyone, not even the guys. He could make comments here and there sure, but he never actually told a story about his own sex life.

“Oh ya, I love em. Bondage, whips, sex swing, vibrators, butt plugs, cock rings and I even have a couple cock cages. Sex is meant to be fun and experienced. Why settle for boring old vanilla all the time?”

“I guess ya.” Jason said, but Clay could hear some hesitation to his voice.

“Ask it.” 

“Ask what?”

“Whatever question you have in your mind that you are telling yourself you shouldn’t ask.” 

Jason let out a sigh before he spoke. “What’s a cock cage?”

Clay gave a chuckle. “See that wasn’t so hard. And it’s a lot of fun.” Clay pulled out his cell phone and pulled up a quick Google search to show him some pictures. Clay showed him as he spoke. “It goes on your dick and it makes it so you can’t get hard. It works as a way to delay or deny orgasms.”

“Why would anyone wear that?” Jason had no idea why a guy would willingly deny himself an orgasm. Plus, that did not look comfortable.

“It makes it more intense. It can be a lot of fun.”

“And you’ve worn one? Willingly?”

“Ya. First time was back when I was in Seal Team Three. I ended up hooking up with one of my Buds instructors. He was really into the S&M world as a dominant. When we decided to be exclusive, he had me wearing one. Longest I went without cumming was three months while I was on tour. I even have a wireless vibrator that he could control all the way back stateside. We would have webcam sex and he could control everything. It was fun, still use it from time to time with him.”

“You have a lot more adventurous sex then me.” Jason said, amazed by how outgoing Clay was.

“Sex is supposed to be adventerous and fun. If it is between consenting adults, there’s no reason not to try something. If it doesn’t feel good, you don’t do it again, but if it does then you add it to the list.”

Clay took a drink from his whiskey before he spoke again. “Come on, out with it, why are you here?”

Jason let out a sigh and took a drink before he answered. He wasn’t going to, but he supposed after all the sharing Clay just did, it was the least he could do. “I knew back in high school that I was attracted to both guys and girls. I never did anything though. Back then high school was not gay friendly, so I never did anything. I met my wife, ex-wife now, Alana and fell in love. We got married, had two kids, and are now separated. I never got to really act on my desires towards men.”

“So why now?”

“Recently, I’ve been having intense dreams. I can’t stop thinking about being with a man, feeling what it would feel like to be inside of one. The dreams are so intense, I’ll wake up cumming. At my age I’m having wet dreams.” Jason said with a slight huff as he shook his head. “Figured after the shit show of this operation, I would finally come here and see what it was all about. I wasn’t expecting it to be harder then if I went to a club to pick up a woman.”

“It’s not harder, just different. Being in a room full of men is different compared to the mixture. It can appear more intimidating, but really it’s all the same. The club not so much, most clubs don’t have back rooms for sex like this one does.” Clay said with a smile.

“I didn’t know that. Have you been in one?”

“Many times. They’re cleaner than a hotel room.”

Clay downed the rest of his whiskey before he went and stood up. “This is a club, you can’t spend your night talking the whole time. Come have some fun.”

Clay walked backwards for a second before he turned around and made his way through the crowd to dance. Jason sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what he should be doing. He could just call it a night and go back to Ray’s, lick his sad wounds and try this again another night. Or he could just let it go and have some fun for once in his life. Clay also wasn’t unattractive, he was sexy. Jason would be lying if he said he didn’t find him attractive. Jason downed the rest of his whiskey before he got up, screw it he was going to have some fun.

Jason made his way through the sea of bodies until he found Clay dancing to the music. The way his hips swayed was only increasing Jason’s attraction to him. Jason went over and placed his hands on Clay’s hips as he stood behind him. He started to sway his own hips to Clay’s pace. Once he got a bit more comfortable, he pulled Clay’s hips back so his ass was against his crotch. Clay made sure to push his ass back, loving the feeling of Jason’s hard cock against his ass, even if it was through jeans. After dancing to a couple of songs, Clay was more than ready to take this someplace private. He turned around and made sure to line up their crotches so Jason could also feel how hard he was.

“You’re all hard, and your cock feels so big. I’d love to feel it against my tongue, deep in my ass.” Clay said into Jason’s ear.

Jason shuddered at just the thought of it. 

“Where?” 

Jason wasn’t sure about this, but his whole body wanted it. He wanted to feel Clay’s tongue against his cock. He wanted to feel how tight Clay’s ass was around his cock. Jason wasn’t going to wait any longer. 

Clay led Jason through the crowd until they reached the backrooms. He went into one of the rooms that was open. The second they walked into the room, Jason closed and locked the door then slammed Clay against the door, placed his hand on Clay’s neck right where the bottom of his chin was and slammed his mouth against his. Clay moaned at the roughness and easily kissed him back. Clay allowed Jason to have all of the control, he did love it when a man took control in the bedroom. Jason slipped his tongue in and deepened the kiss. He couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to be kissing Clay, to be kissing a man after all of these years. It was different, but it felt amazing and instantly he was rock hard. 

After a moment, when he needed air, Jason pulled back, but kept his hand on Clay’s neck. 

“Tell me what you want me to do, Master Chief.” Clay said with a playful smile.

Hearing Clay calling him that only sent a shock wave of pleasure down his body. Jason never thought he would get off on power and control, but he was loving it right now. 

“I want you on your knees with my cock in your mouth.” Jason ordered.

“Yes Sir.” Clay said, before he got down onto his knees and undid Jason’s pants.

He pulled Jason’s hard cock out and he instantly moaned at the sight. Jason was huge, it was easily twelve inches long and he was four inches thick, he was huge and Clay loved it. 

“I love a huge cock.” Clay moaned, before he went to work.

Clay gave a long lick from the base of Jason’s cock to his tip. Jason moaned at the contact. Clay took Jason’s tip in his mouth and sucked, moaning at the taste of Jason’s precum as it hit his tongue. Clay needed more, he needed to know what Jason’s cum tasted like. Clay started to work his way down Jason’s large shaft. He did love a huge cock, especially when it was inside of him. He really was hoping that Jason would fuck him after this, he had to know how amazing it felt to have him inside of him. Jason couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to be in Clay’s mouth. It felt better then the first time he had ever had his dick sucked. He had to place a hand against the door to keep himself upright. He wrapped the other hand through Clay’s hair, getting a good grip as he watched his cock disappear bit by bit into Clay’s mouth. Clay moaned at the slight pull on his hair, he loved it when a man took control. 

“You like that?” Jason said in a husky voice, as he pulled Clay’s hair a bit again.

Clay moaned and he looked up at Jason, as he took him even more into his mouth. Jason watched in amazement as Clay took him all the way down to his base. 

“Holy fuck.” Jason moaned. He had never been able to get any woman to be able to deep throat him. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing and how good it felt. 

Clay moaned around his thick length and Jason couldn’t help but thrust his hips slightly. At Clay’s moan Jason figured it was ok and he started to lightly fuck Clay’s mouth. Clay couldn’t stop moaning. He loved the feel of having a cock sliding down his throat. He was so hard right now he thought he might actually cum without being touched. Clay could admit he was a bit of a cock whore. He loved the feel of a cock sliding over his tongue and he loved the taste of cum. He could honestly suck cock all day and never get tired of it. 

“Oh fuck.” Jason moaned, as his thrusting picked up pace.

He was so close. The heat from Clay’s mouth was to die for. He wanted his cock deeper and deeper. Jason was all out fucking Clay’s mouth now and Clay couldn’t stop moaning. After a few more thrusts Jason snapped his hips forward and gave a deep moan as he shot line after line of cum down Clay’s throat. Clay moaned as he finally got to taste Jason’s cum. He swallowed everything Jason had to give him and even after Jason had stopped pulsing Clay pulled back just enough so he could suck at Jason’s tip to get more. Jason hissed at the sensitivity, but he also noticed how he was still hard. He couldn’t remember the last time he could cum and still be hard. 

“You taste so fucking good.” Clay moaned, as he licked Jason’s tip.

“You’re a bit of a cock slut eh?” Jason groaned.

“More than a bit.” Clay said, as he sucked on Jason’s tip again. “I could suck your cock all day.” Clay said, as he looked up at him.

Jason pulled Clay up by his hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Jason shoved his tongue into Clay’s mouth and moaned at the taste of himself on Clay’s tongue. Jason needed more. He needed to feel what it would be like to fuck a man. He needed to feel what it would be like to be inside Clay’s ass. Jason pulled back and spoke.

“Get naked, on the bed on your hands and knees. I want your ass in the air.”

“Yes Sir.” Clay said with a playful smile.

Clay began to remove his clothing, the same as Jason. Once Clay was naked he went over to the bed and got down on his hands and knees, but bent down so his upper body was against the bed and his legs were spread wide open. Jason gave a groan as he saw that Clay had a black butt plug in his hole. Jason went over and pushed the end of the plug in as he spoke.

“And what is this?”

“I stretched myself before coming here. Means I don’t have to deal with any stretching when I get fucked. Plus, I like the feel of it.” Clay moaned as it was pushed in further. 

“You got a condom?” Jason asked.

“Pants, but I’m clean if you want to get the full experience.”

“I’m clean, you sure?” Jason asked, but the thought of being able to feel Clay’s skin wrapped around his cock made his cock twitch.

“Fuck ya. Lube’s in my pocket.”

Jason moved and quickly grabbed the small packet of lube from Clay’s front pocket. He opened it and slathered his cock with it. He then went back over to Clay and removed the plug, causing Clay to moan at the sensation. Jason ran his hand over Clay’s ass and gave it a light slap, causing Clay to moan.

“You like it rough eh?” Jason said, as he slapped Clay’s ass a little harder this time.

“Fuck yes. You can be as rough as you want Master Chief.” Clay moaned.

Jason moaned at hearing that. He slapped Clay’s ass hard this time, only to cause Clay to moan deeply. Jason smirked, Clay really did enjoy it rough. It was a relief to him, because he had never really been able to be adventurous in the bedroom. He never got to make it rough before. After slapping Clay’s ass a few more times, making both of his cheeks red, Jason lined the tip of his cock up with Clay’s hole. He slowly pushed in and he couldn’t stop the moan as his tip breached Clay’s muscles. Jason began to push more in and Clay moaned.

“So fucking big. Don’t stop, I love the feel of the burn at first.” Clay moaned, as he pushed his hips back to get Jason even deep inside of him.

Jason didn’t need to be told twice. He continued to push all the way inside of Clay until he was balls deep. Jason had to close his eyes for a moment and just allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of his cock wrapped around Clay’s tight heat. He had never felt anything this amazing before. He had never been able to have anal sex with any of his girlfriends, none of them were interested in the idea. Jason couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to be buried deep inside of Clay’s ass. 

“Fuck, holy fuck.” Jason moaned.

“So big, you feel so fucking good. Move, please Sir.” Clay moaned, as he wiggled his hips.

Jason didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out almost all the way before he slammed back in, causing them both to moan. Jason picked up his pace, not even bothering to go slow. Clay said he loved it rough and based on the moans, he truly did. Jason placed his hands on Clay’s hips in a bruising grip and he pounded into Clay’s ass. Clay couldn’t stop moaning and whithering underneath Jason. He was so hard, he felt like he was going to explode soon. When he felt the tip of Jason’s cock hit his prostate he let out a small scream from the pleasure.

“That’s it, that’s the sweet spot, do it again.” Clay moaned.

Jason angled his hips and hit that spot again, causing Clay to scream again. 

“That’s the spot, right there?” Jason said.

“Fuck yes, you’re gonna make me cum soon. Don’t stop.” Clay moaned deeply.

Jason snaked a hand around and wrapped it around Clay’s hard cock, causing Clay to whimper at the sensation. 

“You’re so hard, do you want me to make you cum?” Jason said, as he slowed his thrusts down to barely moving.

“Yes please Master Chief, I need to cum. Please make me cum Sir. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Cum for me. I want to feel your ass tighten around my cock.” Jason said as he started to jerk Clay off as he kept his thrusts deep, but slow.

Clay moaned at the contact and it didn’t take long before he was giving a deep moan and cumming long and hard into Jason’s hand. Jason moaned at feeling Clay’s ass tighten around his cock. He had to stop moving so he wouldn’t cum just yet. When Clay finished pulsing Jason used his other hand and grabbed a chunk of Clay’s hair and pulled him back so Clay was up on his knees now with his back against Jason’s chest. Jason kept a tight grip on his hair and tilted Clay’s head back.

“Whatever I want?” Jason asked with a husky voice.

“Yes Sir.” 

Jason held his cum covered hand up to Clay. “Lick it clean.”

Clay moaned as he took Jason’s hand and started to lick up his own cum from it. Jason kissed and bit Clay’s neck before he spoke. “How does it taste?”

“Good. I love the taste of cum.”

“Such a dirty slut.” Jason said, before he bit Clay hard on the neck, causing Clay to moan.

Once Jason’s hand was clean, Jason pushed Clay back down to the bed. He removed his hand from his hair and placed it on the back of Clay’s neck. Holding him down as he let go of all control and started to pound deep into Clay’s ass. Both were a moaning mess and Clay’s legs were trembling from the pleasure his body was experiencing. Jason never wanted this to end, but he could feel himself getting close. After a few more thrusts Jason snapped his hips forward until he was balls deep in Clay’s ass and was cumming with a loud groan. Even though he had just cum he was already cumming over and over again. Clay moaned, loving the feel of the heat of Jason’s cum inside of him. 

Both were breathing heavy and Jason knew he was already addicted to this. He couldn’t just do this once. He needed this in his life. Jason felt himself starting to go soft and he slowly pulled out. He didn’t remove his hand though from Clay’s neck. Instead he used his free hand to pick up the butt plug and push it back inside of Clay. He then spoke as he removed his hand.

“I like the idea of you walking around with my cum inside of you.”

“So do I.” Clay said with a smirk, as he rolled over onto his back and just enjoyed the look of Jason naked.

Jason took a moment to truly look at Clay. He had more muscles than he expected. He was compact and built to last. Jason also noticed the many scars he had on his torso, arms and legs. He also noticed on Clay’s back the scars there as well. He was a man that had gone through many battles, but came out stronger. It made him sexy in Jason’s eyes. 

“So how was your first time?” Clay asked, not even bothering to move or to get dressed.

“It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. I can’t believe I’ve waited this long. I didn’t hurt you right?” Jason asked, knowing he had been pretty rough and he was very large.

“Naw don’t worry about that. I like the sting, especially from your cock. It’s the biggest I’ve ever had. And your taste, fuck I could get addicted to you.” Clay said with a playful smirk.

“You’re not the only one. Assuming you’d be interested in another round.”

Jason knew this would make things complicated. Right now Clay was in Green Team and from everything he heard, he would be graduating at the top. He knew his team waned Clay, but if he added sex to the mixture it would get complicated and something they would need to discuss in detail later on if Jason did pick him. For now though, it could just be simple and easy fun, something he desperately needed in his life.

“Hell ya.” 

“Where’s your phone?” 

“Pocket.” Clay said, as he moved to get up.

Jason grabbed Clay’s phone and handed it to him. Clay unlocked it and entered Jason’s phone number into his phone under Master Chief. Jason started to get dressed and Clay knew they were done for the night, which was too bad because he would have loved to go for a few more rounds. Clay got up and started to get dressed as well.

“This goes without saying.” Jason started, but Clay cut him off.

“You don’t ever have to worry about that. Besides, I like being a dirty secret.” Clay said with a smirk.

Once they were fully dressed Jason went over to Clay and placed his hand on the side of his face and pulled him in for another kiss. Only this time he kept the kiss gentle, but still full of passion. It was a kiss that made Clay’s knees go weak for a whole other reason. Clay gave a soft moan as he felt Jason’s tongue against his own as he deepened the kiss. Clay put his hands around the back of Jason’s neck and pulled him in against him. By the time they pulled back, they were both breathing heavy. Jason placed his forehead against Clay’s as he spoke.

“I guess hard and rough isn’t the only way you like it.”

“I like it slow and soft too, just depends on the atmosphere and the mood we’re in.”

“Good to know. It’s getting late, I gotta get going. You gonna be ok to get home?” 

Jason wasn’t sure how much Clay had to drink before he got here, so he wanted to make sure he had a safe way of getting home.

“Ya I’m good.”

They both headed out of the room and headed off in their own separate directions. Clay had flagged down a cab to take home, the whole time he couldn’t stop thinking about Jason and what had just happened tonight. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever expected something like this to happen. He never thought Jason, of all people, would be interested in guys. It was wild and mind blowing to Clay. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about Jason in that way before. Wondered what it would be like to take orders from him in the bedroom. Tonight was even better than a dream and he couldn’t wait until he could be with Jason again. 

Jason arrived back at Ray’s place and walked in as quietly as possible. He didn’t want to wake up Ray, Niama or the kids. Jason went and sat down on the couch and removed his boots before laying down. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. He could still taste Clay on his tongue, he could still smell him. It should have freaked him out, but it only made him giddy almost. He hadn’t felt like this in a very long time. He couldn’t wait until he could be with Clay again. He was already trying to figure out when he could meet up with him again. It was easier with Clay being in Green Team for another month, afterwards it would get more complicated but he didn’t care. That complication was worth it if he could feel this good. 

Jason closed his eyes and tried to get his mind and body to relax so he could fall asleep. It was a few minutes later when his phone vibrated with a text message. He picked it up and saw it was from a new number, he figured it must be Clay.

There on the screen was not only a text message, but a photo as well of Clay’s ass with a new toy in it, but what it was Jason had no idea.

**Clay: All ready for bed.**

**Jason: I like the photo, but what is it?**

**Clay: It’s my alarm clock for when I am not spun up or on tour. It’s a prostate massager that has a built in alarm clock function that connects with my phone. I just set my alarm and go to sleep with it inside of me. When it’s roughly twenty minutes before my alarm is set to go off, it starts to vibrate, getting stronger the closer it is to my alarm going off. It hits my prostate, that sweet spot you hit tonight, and it will make me hard as a rock. I’ll be able to cum from it without even touching myself. It’s the best way to wake up, outside of falling asleep with a cock in me.**

Jason couldn’t believe that was a real thing, it was insane. But at the same time, seeing the photo was making him rock hard. He wished he could be there to watch in the morning as Clay got hard and came all while he was sleeping. Clay was so free with his sexuality and he seemed to love to experiment and be adventurous. Jason wanted to experience it all and he had a feeling Clay was going to be the one to show him. 

**Jason: Now I’m rock hard again. Wish you were here sucking my cock.**

**Clay: That makes two of us. I’m still thirsty for your cum. You taste so sweet. Reminds me of my popsicles.**

**Jason: Popsicles?**

**Clay: Ya, I make cumsicles, it’s where you freeze cum into a popsicle. I also make lollipops and sometimes chocolate with cum inside of them.**

That blew Jason’s mind. He had never heard of something like this before and he had no idea how that would be possible to begin with. 

**Jason: Wait, what? How does that even work?**

**Clay: There’s a few places online that you can order clean semen. You can even get specific with regards to salty or sweet. I prefer sweet. I’ll order it, it shows up the next day in a cold container to keep it. I’ll then freeze it into popsicles or make it into lollipops or chocolate. I’ll eat them when I feel in the mood for some cum. When I’m on tour I make a bunch of lollipops and just suck on them all day. No one knows they are anything but a normal lollipop. I’m a cum and cock slut, I can’t help it.**

Shocked didn’t really seem to cover it. Jason had never met someone so sexual and open like Clay. To actually admit to not only loving the taste of cum, which every woman he had ever been with hated, but to go out of his way to make it into treats for himself. It was crazy, and possibly the sexiest thing he had ever heard. Jason was already picturing Clay walking around with a butt plug on base eating a cum lollipop. The fact that only he would know what was really going on, made him more turned on. It was a thrill and Jason was loving the ride.

**Jason: I fucking love it. Never change. I’m used to women refusing to give head or to let me cum anywhere near their mouth. I can’t tell you how fucking sexy it is that you love to drink cum. I’d let you have mine as often as you wanted it.**

**Clay: Careful, I might just hold you to that. Sweet dreams, Master Chief.**

**Jason: Good night Sunshine.**

Jason would have loved to keep looking at that photo of Clay, but he knew if he did he would need to jerk off before ever getting to sleep. And that was not something he was going to be doing on his friend’s couch. Jason closed his eyes and thought it just might be time he found his own place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember this story is an EROTICA ROMANCE, meaning there is a bunch of sex in this story. If sex scenes make you uncomfortable then DO NOT READ!! I don't want reviews or comments about how there was too much sex in a chapter. You have been warned.

Clay was laying down outside on his large patio lounge seat. He was enjoying the hot Saturday sun against his naked skin. Clay had just finished taking a dip in the pool and he didn’t bother with putting clothes on. He had gone back inside to grab one of his favorite popsicles before he headed back out to enjoy the hot sun. It had been a week since he had hooked up with Jason in the club and he still couldn’t stop thinking about it. Mostly he couldn’t stop thinking about how massive Jason’s cock was. Clay really was bi-sexual, but he preferred men over women. He had no problem playing with a female in a threesome, but he wasn’t going out of his way to date a woman. Clay had yet to hear from Jason again since that night, he was really hoping he would have, but so far radio silence. Clay knew it was probably only going to be a one time thing, but he was really hoping it would have been more. He thought maybe Jason felt a connection with him, but it was looking like it was all in his head. Clay’s thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.

“Speak of the devil.” Clay said with a smile.

Clay answered the call and hit the video button. After a moment Jason’s face appeared on his screen. Clay could tell that Jason was in his truck based on the seat behind him. 

“Did I interrupt something?” Jason said, referring to Clay not having a shirt on.

“Just sun tanning. I just got out of the pool. I’m soaking up the sun and enjoying a tasty treat.” Clay said, as he brought the popsicle to his mouth and gave it a long lick.

Jason gave a small moan as he spoke. “And what flavour would that be?”

“My flavor. I made it out of my own cum. Care for a lick?” Clay said with a smirk before he put the whole thing in his mouth and moaned. 

“Jesus fuck. I’m hard just looking at you.”

“So come play. I’m already naked. Though, if you are too busy I could just go get one of my toys and entertain myself.” Clay said with a flirty smirk.

“I just got back from an op. I got all day. What’s your address?” Jason demanded.

“1501 Oak Hill Court. I’m out back.”

“I’ll be there in fifteen. Lick that slow, I want to watch you eating your cum.”

“Yes Master Chief.”

Jason ended the call and Clay couldn’t help but smile. He was going to have a lot more fun today then he was expecting. He was glad to know that Jason was still interested in him. It made him all tingly inside and he couldn’t wait until Jason got here. 

XXX

Jason made the drive to Clay’s place as quickly as he could. He had no idea what Clay’s place was going to look like. He knew the area was pretty fancy and it was right on the water. He couldn’t help but wonder if he was renting it from Ash. Jason knew this was crazy, it was crazy the first time hooking up with Clay, but Jason couldn’t stop thinking about him. The past week he had been on an operation and he couldn’t stop thinking about how tight and hot Clay’s ass felt. He had never felt so alive and he wanted more. He felt like he was a drug addict in need of a fix. The second he got into his truck all he wanted to do was call Clay and when he saw that Clay had hit the video function it was even better. He loved how open and adventurous that Clay was with sex. Jason knew if he took a moment and thought it through that it would most likely be due to his childhood and the abuse he had experienced. However, this was just for fun and Jason didn’t feel the need to dive into it. Clay’s own mental health was his issue and not something Jason needed to get into with him.

Once Jason pulled up to the house his jaw hit the floor. He couldn’t believe this was Clay’s house, there was just no way. Jason double checked the address, but this was it. The house was huge and it was right on the water. There was a multiple car garage and the house looked like it was designed into three parts. The whole place was surrounded by grass and trees and the neighbors were half a mile down the road. Jason got out of his truck and started to walk around to the back of the house where Clay was. Jason couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Clay lived with roommates, but in order to afford this place’s monthly rent there would have to be forty people living here. Jason walked around to the back and he instantly could see the clear blue water of the ocean. It was a breathtaking view. He also saw there was a dock for a boat as well sitting on the water. If that wasn’t impressive enough there was a large pool built into the ground. There were sitting areas set up around the backyard, including some at a fire pit. This outside of the place was amazing and Jason couldn’t wait until he could see inside. He looked around and saw Clay laying completely naked on a double wide lounger on the other side of the house away from the pool. Jason was instantly hard at the sight of him. 

He made his way over to Clay as he felt his cock turn rock hard. He got there and Clay looked right at him as he put the popsicle into his mouth, moaning slightly at the taste of it. Jason could see Clay was hard as well and he was very much ready to play. 

“Like what you see Master Chief?” Clay said, with a playful smile as he moved his hand down to his cock.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” 

“No Sir.” Clay said, as he moved his hand back. “Though, I do have a no clothing house rule. If you are going to be here and stay, you’ll have to strip.”

Clay enjoyed being naked very much and he was whenever he could be within his home. If he had someone over that he wasn’t going to have sex with, then he wore clothes obviously, but when he was alone or when someone was here to play with, he enjoyed the no clothing rule.

“Fair enough.” Jason said, as he started to strip down.

Clay gave a big smile as he watched as Jason got naked and he moaned at the sight of Jason’s massive cock. Jason moved over and sat down on the lounger as he spoke.

“I told you I wanted to watch you eat your cum. Start licking it.” 

“Yes Master Chief.”

Clay gave his popsicle a long lick and Jason could see the cum on Clay’s tongue. Clay put it into his mouth and Jason moved so he was up on his knees with one leg on each side of Clay. He started to lightly stroke his already hard cock as he spoke.

“Do you want my cock Sunshine?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Open up.”

Clay easily opened his mouth and Jason pushed his cock all the way inside of Clay’s mouth, right until he was balls deep. Clay moaned as Jason started to lightly fuck his mouth. All too soon for his liking though, Jason was pulling out and gave Clay a smirk as he started to lightly jerk himself off.

“Not until you finish your popsicle, then you can have my cum.”

Clay gave a small whine at the loss of Jason’s cock. He then took the popsicle and started to suck on it. Making sure to keep his eyes on Jason. Clay couldn’t remember the last time he had this much fun with someone. Normally they would just have sex or they would play a bit, but it never made him feel like this. He was loving how controlled Jason was. He was loving the roughness in his hands and Clay could tell Jason was loving the control himself. Once Clay finished the popsicle he tossed the stick down onto the side table and licked his lips. 

“Care for a taste?” Clay said with a playful smirk.

Jason reached over and placed his hand around Clay’s neck in a possessive hold before he was crashing his lips down on Clay’s. Clay moaned and easily submitted to Jason. He opened his mouth when Jason licked at his lips and Jason moaned at the taste of Clay on his own tongue. He had never tasted another man before, but Clay tasted sweet. It was intoxicating and Jason wanted more of it. Jason pressed his lips harder against Clay’s as his tongue devoured Clay’s mouth, tasting every inch of it. When they both needed a breath Jason pulled back, but kept his hand around Clay’s neck. He gave it a little squeeze and Clay moaned.

“You like that?” Jason said, as he hoovered his lips over Clay’s.

“Yes.”

“Do you like it when I dominate you?”

Clay’s body shivered as he spoke. “Yes Master Chief.”

“I’m going to fuck your mouth and then I’m going to fuck your ass.”

“Yes Sir.” Clay moaned.

Jason moved closer and grabbed a tight grip of Clay’s hair before he was pushing his cock all the way into Clay’s mouth. Jason was close so he knew it wouldn’t take long. He thrusted his hips and made sure he kept Clay’s head all the way down on his cock. Clay moaned as he felt Jason’s tip at the back of his throat. He loved that Jason didn’t hold back and he pounded into his mouth, chasing after his own release. It was making Clay’s cock hard as a rock and he wanted nothing more than to cum right now. He would have loved to touch himself, but he knew he wasn’t allowed yet. Jason was giving a deep moan as he felt himself getting closer. Just when he was about to cum, he pulled out and came all over Clay’s face with a deep groan. Clay moaned as he felt Jason’s cum covering his face. He got it all over his cheeks, the side of his face and on his chin as it dripped down to his neck. Clay went to go and lick around his mouth, but Jason’s voice stopped him.

“Don’t lick it. You look so sexy with my cum covering your face. Don’t move.” Jason ordered.

“Yes Master Chief.”

Jason got up and went over to his pants. He grabbed his wallet and pulled out the small packet of lube he had in it. He then took his belt off from his pants and went back over to Clay. He turned Clay around and he leaned over and spoke into Clay’s ear.

“You trust me?”

“Yes.”

“So I can do anything I want to you?”

“As long as it feels good. I’m pretty open.”

“Good.” Jason said, as he slapped Clay’s ass hard, causing Clay to moan.

Jason picked up his belt and he put it around Clay’s neck like a collar and he pulled it pretty tight, but not too tight that Clay couldn’t breathe. He then used the rest of the belt and tied Clay’s hands behind his back. Finally he spread Clay’s legs as wide as they could go while he was sitting on his knees and he placed his left hand on the long part of the belt that went down Clay’s back and pulled it so Clay’s head was kept off the cushions. Clay moaned as he was completely at Jason’s mercy. Jason slapped Clay’s ass before he spoke.

“You are not allowed to cum. You will only cum when I give you permission to.”

“Yes Master Chief.”

Jason grabbed the lube and started to add some to three of his fingers. He then slowly inserted two fingers into Clay’s ass. Clay moaned at the contact and slight burn of having two fingers inserted right away. Jason didn’t waste any time in stretching Clay. He wanted in this ass and he was going to get it. After a moment Jason added his third finger and he started to look for Clay’s sweet spot. He knew he hit it when Clay gave a deep moan. Jason continued to hit that spot and Clay couldn’t stop moaning. Jason continued to do so until he felt the walls of Clay’s ass tightening, then he removed his fingers and quickly grabbed Clay’s cock at the base and squeezed hard enough to prevent Clay from cumming, causing Clay to whine.

“I said no cumming and I meant it. You will cum when I allow it.” Jason said with a false edge to his voice.

“Yes Master Chief.”

Jason removed his hand from around Clay’s cock and then got some lube on his own hard cock before he slowly pushed into Clay’s heat. Jason’s eyes rolled as he entered into the tight heat of Clay’s ass. He couldn’t believe he had denied himself this feeling for so many years. It was better than any time he’s had sex with a woman. 

“Do you want it soft and slow?” Jason teased, as he slowly pulled out and slowly pushed back in.

“Never.” 

“Do you want it hard and fast?”

“Always Sir.”

“Good answer.”

Jason pulled out almost all of the way before he slammed back in, causing Clay to moan. Jason didn’t go slow and he didn’t go soft. He made sure his thrusts were deep and hard, hitting Clay’s sweet spot either dead on or just lightly touching it. He knew it was driving Clay crazy and that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted him kept on the edge, but never being able to go over it. He had plans for Clay and he was going to be enjoying every single second of this fun. When he felt Clay getting close, he slowed down and wrapped his hand around the base of Clay’s cock hard to keep him from being able to cum. After Clay cooled down Jason picked up his brutal pace again and after a few more thrusts he snapped his hips forward and came deep and hard inside of Clay’s ass with a long groan. Clay moaned at the heat that filled his insides. He loved that feeling. He had never had sex with someone without a condom before, he didn’t know why he allowed Jason to do it, but he was glad he did. It felt unbelievable. 

Jason leaned forward and kissed along Clay’s back as he continued to pulse. He slowly ran a finger up and down Clay’s hard cock, causing Clay to moan. Jason knew Clay wanted to cum, but that wasn’t about to happen anytime soon. Jason pulled out and grabbed his belt that was along the middle of Clay’s back and pulled him up until he was standing. 

“You have a nice house, show me around.”

“What?” Clay asked, confused.

“I want a tour, start at the top, that’s an order.”

“Yes Master Chief.”

Jason pulled on the belt and forced Clay to move as Jason guided him towards the stairs and up to the top floor. Clay couldn’t believe this was happening. He had never been led around his home like this before and it was only turning him on even more. They walked through the house to reach the stairs and they walked up them. Clay showed Jason a few bedrooms and bathrooms that were on this side of the house before they were walking into the upstairs living room area that overlooked the kitchen. Jason brought Clay over to the railing that overlooked the kitchen and he pressed Clay against it before bending him over the railing slightly to make Clay’s ass stick out. Jason slapped it hard as he spoke.

“This is an interesting house that you have.”

“Thank-you Sir.”

Jason moved and lined his hard cock up with Clay’s hole and slammed into it, causing Clay to let out a loud moan. Jason pounded into Clay hard and deep as he spoke.

“I would love to fuck you up here with a bunch of people down there just watching. I bet the sounds of your moans would be enough to make them cum. Tell me, out of all those sex parties, has anyone ever fucked you up here?”

“No Sir.”

“And you’re not going to let anyone, but me fuck you up here. I could tie you up to the railing and just leave you here all night for me to come back to and fuck. Let everyone see just how sexy you are. Let them watch as I make you cum over and over again. Let everyone know that your ass belongs to me and me only.”

“Oh fuck yes.” 

Jason reached around and squeezed Clay’s cock once again, preventing him from cumming. Clay let out a whimper at being denied once again. He wanted to cum so badly, but Jason wasn’t allowing it. Once Clay cooled off, Json continued to pound into him hard and rough. He made sure to just skim by Clay’s sweet spot, there was a lot more house to see and then maybe he would let him cum. Jason was getting off on having this level of control. It’s never happened to him before, no woman has ever allowed him to be anything close to rough and Jason was loving this freedom. Jason had to stop Clay from cumming three more times before he finally gave a deep moan and came hard inside of Clay once again. Once Jason finished pulsing he pulled out and grabbed Clay by the belt once again as he spoke 

“Let’s continue on with the tour shall we?” 

“Yes Master Chief.” 

They walked by a couple more bedrooms and a bathroom when they arrived at a room that looked a bit like a library with book shelves along the walls and the room was more circular than square. In the middle of it was a built in table that Jason pushed Clay down on.

“This your study?”

“Library of sorts Sir.”

“Library eh? Do you enjoy reading?” Jason asked, as he snaked his hand around and started to jerk Clay off.

Clay was instantly moaning at the contact. “Yes Sir.”

“What do you like to read?”

“Anything.”

Jason squeezed Clay’s cock hard enough to cause Clay to whimper slightly. “You’re gonna have to do better than that.”

“Sorry Sir. I read old English literature, technical books. My guilty pleasure though are gay erotica romance novels.”

Jason started to jerk Clay off again as he spoke. “Erotica romances eh? Do you get hard when you read them?”

“Yes.”

“And what do you do about it?”

“I always read one naked with a bullet inside of me.”

“A bullet?” Jason asked, confused.

“It’s a small vibrator that I can put inside of me so it vibrates against my sweet spot. I read with it going and I see how many times it can make me cum before I finish the book.”

Jason felt Clay getting very close so he squeezed the base of Clay’s cock just as he pulsed for a second, making him dry cum, something that would only frustrate Clay even more.

“I never said I was ready for you to cum yet. Do you ever read a novel while eating one of your popsicles?”

“Yes.”

“That’s something I would love to see. Next time you do it, you’re going to video tape the whole thing for me.”

“Yes Master Chief.”

Jason removed his hand and then slammed his hard cock inside of Clay once again. Jason pushed all the way in and leaned forward to speak into Clay’s ear.

“You didn’t think I wasn’t going to fuck you in this room did you? I’m nowhere near done with you.”

Clay moaned at that promise and Jason did not disappoint. He continued to fuck Clay in the library and then in Clay’s bedroom on the balcony before making their way down the stairs to the dinning room where Jason fucked him as well before they made it to the kitchen. Jason was currently fucking Clay with him against the counter.

“Fuck, you got my cum running down your thighs as my cock is buried in your tight ass. No matter how much I fuck you, you’re still so tight. Do you want to cum?”

“Yes, fuck please Master Chief, I need to cum, please.” Clay begged.

“Cum then, I’m not going to stop you.” Jason said, as he hit Clay’s sweet spot dead on, causing Clay to let out a small scream.

Jason kept hitting Clay’s sweet spot and it didn’t take him long at all to cum from just the contact of his prostate. He gave a scream as he came harder than he had ever cum before. Clay saw stars dance across his eyes as he came rope after rope of cum all down the front of the cupboard and onto the floor. Once Clay stopped pulsing Jason pulled out and grabbed a chunk of Clay’s hair and forced him down onto the floor, with his face above the puddle of cum on the floor.

“You made a mess, clean it up.”

“Yes Sir.”

Clay bent down further and licked at his cum that was on the floor. Jason moaned as he watched Clay lick up his own cum puddle. Once it was all gone he spoke again.

“I said all of it.”

Jason moved Clay’s head to the cupboard and Clay ran his tongue all over it and got all of his cum off from the cupboard. With it clean Jason pulled Clay back up and was slamming back into him hard and fast. His need to cum was strong and he wasn’t holding back. Clay couldn’t stop moaning as Jason used his ass. It was a few minutes later when Jason gave a deep groan and came once again inside of Clay. Jason collapsed slightly down on Clay and used his hand on the counter to hold himself up as he calmed his breathing down. They were both breathing heavy and both of their legs were shaky. They had been going for hours and both of them were feeling it. 

“Ok, I can’t handle another go.” Jason said, with a heavy breath as he started to move to get the belt off from Clay.

“I think I need a breather too. You’re very big.” Clay knew he was going to be sore tomorrow, but he so didn't care right now. He felt amazing and he was not going to regret this at all.

“Sorry, did I hurt you? I’m not really used to this type of sex yet.” Jason said, as he got the belt off and turned Clay around. 

He was so in the moment that he didn’t even realise he could have left marks on Clay’s neck or hurt his ass. Clay’s throat was a little red from the belt and Jason was really hoping he didn’t leave bruises.

“I’m alright. I’ve had a lot rougher.”

“I’m not comfortable with rougher. I don’t mind the level of roughness this time around, but I never want to cause pain or leave bruises on you. I enjoy the control, but only when we are both enjoying it. So if there is ever a time where I do something or I’m hurting you, you need to tell me so I can stop.”

“I promise. And for the record I don’t like watersports, humiliation, derogatory names and I don’t mind threesomes, but I don’t like being given to someone else while the person I’m supposed to be with is watching, like I’m some five dollar hooker. I don’t like hitting or name calling, and I don’t like biting.”

“Well that is easy to agree with because I wouldn’t do any of that to you. Though I do have one quick question, what are watersports?” Jason asked, confused because all he could think about was water skiing. 

Clay smiled at that. “It’s what it’s called when your partner pees on you. And before you ask, I don’t know why someone would want to. I have never done it and I never will. To me that is the ultimate level of disrespect and humiliation.”

“I agree. Some people are seriously fucked up. I would never do that to you. Just like there are going to be many times where I just want to enjoy your body and for you to enjoy mine. No control, just normal mind blowing sex.”

“That sounds good.” Clay said with a warm smile.

He didn’t often get to have just normal sex. He spent so much time being dominated or being with a guy that had one fetish or another. He didn’t tend to get just normal vanilla sex filled with passion and desire for the other. It was one thing he was craving more of in his life. 

“Why don’t you take a quick shower and get dressed and I will take you to dinner.” Jason suggested.

“Ok, but I’m taking you to dinner. There’s a great steakhouse I’ve been meaning to try.”

“I never say no to steak.” Jason easily agreed.

Jason moved back and Clay headed off to his bedroom to take a quick shower. Jason made his way through the house to get to the backyard so he could grab his clothes. Jason still couldn’t believe how amazing this house looked. It was easily ten million dollars, easily, Jason couldn’t figure out how Clay could afford this place. He knew he was going to have to ask, not that it was his place to, but he had to know. All Jason could think about was going for a swim in that pool or on the beach. Jason quickly got his clothes on and once dressed and made the short walk down to the water and he could see it was a walk out beach. It was great for kids, because there was a gradual drop in the depth, allowing the kids to just splash around in the water. Ray’s kids would love it here, Cerberus would love it here. One thing Jason knew, he needed more time in this house. It wasn’t even about the sex. It was this view and the fire pits and the way the sun would look as it set along the water. It was just beautiful. Jason stayed down by the water longer than he thought because before he knew it he was hearing footsteps on the beach behind him. 

Jason turned around to see Clay dressed in some black jeans and a black t-shirt with his black leather jacket. He looked good, very good and it was taking everything in Jason to not strip him naked right here on this beach. Jason had no idea what was going on with him. He was acting like a horny teenager again. He just couldn’t seem to get enough of Clay. 

“I hope you don’t mind my uniform.” Jason said, feeling like he was underdressed.

“Never. Nothing sexier than a man in uniform. You should see the water at night, it’s beautiful.”

“The view isn’t the only thing that’s beautiful.” Jason said, as he walked up to Clay. 

Clay blushed a bit at that. He wasn’t used to someone sweet talking him. It was normally dirty talk or just boring conversations. Jason placed his hand on the bottom side of Clay’s cheek and gently placed his lips against his. Clay gave a soft moan at the contact and easily welcomed the kiss. All too soon Jason was pulling back and spoke.

“Come on, I’ll drive.”

“Ok, but we can take my car.” Clay said, as he turned to head back to the house.

“What’s wrong with my truck?” 

“Nothing, I like your truck. I’ve been thinking I need to upgrade my current truck actually. I just think you’ll like my car a bit better.”

“Fair enough. What’s the steakhouse?”

“AJ’s. I heard it was really good.”

“It’s supposed to be. I’ve never been there. I know the place though.”

From what Jason had heard AJ’s was one of the more expensive steakhouses in the city, but they had amazing steak. Steak that you could cut with a fork it was so perfectly cooked. They arrived at Clay’s garage and he opened it and instantly Jason’s mouth dropped. Not only were there two black motorcycles and a F150, but there was also a silver Ferrari F8 Spider. 

Clay gave a chuckle as he went over to the lock box for the keys. “I told you you would like mine better.”

“No fucking way this is your car. How is this your car?” Jason asked, completely dumbfounded right now. 

Jason couldn’t figure this out for the life of him. The house was easily ten million, this car was around four hundred thousand plus the truck and two motorcycles, there was close to half a million in this garage. Jason couldn’t figure it out, unless Clay won the lottery there was no way he was able to do this on his salary. 

“Long story. I’ll tell ya over dinner. It’s also a convertible.” Clay said, as he held the keys up for Jason. 

Jason took the keys, you did not need to tell him twice, and they both got into the car. He gave a moan as he sat down and ran his hands over the wheel. He had dreamed of driving a car like this, but he never had the chance to do so. Jason started the car and he loved the purr of the engine. Jason pulled out of the garage and Clay clicked the button to lower the garage door as Jason pulled out into the driveway.

“Try not to get a ticket.” Clay advised.

“I won’t. They won’t be able to catch me. Can I put the top down?”

“Ya, it’s nice out.” Clay said, as he reached up and hit the button to lower the top. 

Jason couldn’t help but smile as the roof opened and once it was fully down he got the car into gear and they were off. Clay sat back and just smiled. He loved being in this car. It was a luxury purchase and one he didn’t truly need, but he loved it. He tried to not just buy things for the hell of it. He was careful with his money. The things he had he had them for a reason, they had a purpose for the most part. Even his home had a purpose, but this car had zero purpose. There was never going to be a time where he would need to drive a ferrari. It was completely a pleasure purchase and he loved every second he spent in this car. Normally he drove. He never lets anyone drive this baby, but there was just something about Jason that told him he could not only trust him with his baby, but that Jason would appreciate its beauty, that he would understand how special this car was. Jason didn’t disappoint either. He was going over the speed limit, but not by much and he didn’t run any red lights. He didn’t drive it like it was glass, but he also didn’t drive it like it was a race car. It was a nice balance that told Clay exactly how much Jason appreciated his car. 

When they pulled into the parking lot, Jason parked away from the other cars to protect it from being dented or scratched. Jason closed the roof and turned it off and sat back and ran his hands up and down the steering wheel.

“Do you need a minute?” Clay asked, with a smirk.

“I don’t know what is more fun, driving this car or sex with you.” Jason teased.

“It’s a tough call I know.” Clay said with a slight chuckle.

“Driving this beauty, you have made my dreams come true.”

“You’re welcome. Now let’s go eat, I’m starving.” 

“Did you work up an appetite?” Jason said with a playful smile, as he got out of the car.

“I did, though I am thinking about dessert.” Clay said with his own playful smile in return.

“What are you a nympho?” Jason said it in a teasing way, but he was seriously starting to wonder. 

“I’m a healthy twenty-three year old. What’s wrong, can’t keep up old man?” 

“Who are you calling old? Don’t make me spank you.”

“Oh yes please.” Clay said with a big smile as he opened the door.

“You would like it far too much.”

“And you like that I am about to sit down for dinner with an ass full of your cum.” Clay said, into Jason’s ear from behind him.

“You showered.” Jason said, as he was doing everything in his power to not walk right out of this place and take Clay someplace private.

“With a plug in. So it’s all still there.” Clay said with a wink as he turned to face the hostess.

Jason gave a soft moan at just the thought that Clay would be sitting across from him at a high-end steak house, with a butt plug in to hold all of his cum inside of him. This kid was going to give him a heart attack. Jason and Clay followed the hostess to a table for two and they both sat down. Jason looked at Clay and he could tell he had no problem sitting with something inside of him. Once the hostess left Jason leaned forward and spoke softly, so no one would overhear them.

“How do you sit with it in?”

“The same way you do without one. It’s not like it’s thirteen inches or something. It’s four and it’s average thickness. It’s enough to keep the cum in and to provide a comfort.”

“Comfort? How so?” 

“I like the feel. It’s weird and hard to explain, but feeling a man inside of me makes me feel safe I guess. Like I’m not alone. It’s comforting.”

Clay knew it would sound weird to someone, but at the same time he didn’t care. To him it was comforting. He didn’t do sleepovers or cuddling. He didn’t trust anyone enough to knowingly fall asleep with someone else there. It was different on tour, he was around other operators and none of them were going to try and kill him. Even still, he didn’t sleep with his back to the room. He always made sure he could see the room, even right now where they were sitting, his back was to the wall and the room was in front of him. Clay knew better than to leave himself vulnerable. 

“I can see how that would appear weird to some, but I think from the very little I know about your childhood. I think it makes sense that you would find comfort in different ways. And as long as the person you are dating doesn’t care, then go for it.” Jason said with a shrug.

“I don’t date, so that is never an issue.”

“You never date? You’re twenty-three, shouldn’t you be always looking for a date?” Jason teased lightly.

“I’m always looking for sex, but dating not so much. Dating implies feelings and eventually they will want to meet your family or for you to meet theirs. Then there’s the holidays and petty arguments. Cuddling and sleeping over. It’s complicated and not worth it. I’ll stick with just sex.”

“The family part I can understand. I wouldn’t want to inflict Ash onto my worst enemy. You don’t like cuddling or sleeping with someone though?”

To Jason that was some of the best parts. To be able to have sex was great, but those moments when you could curl up with someone on the couch or in bed, that is what made the relationship great. Clay was denying himself a true connection with someone, but Jason figured it was a combination of his age and his childhood. Right now though, they were just having fun and it wasn’t for him to work out or help Clay work through. That would be a problem for someone else.

“I don’t make a habit of putting myself in a vulnerable position. I prefer to sleep alone and when someone sleeps over they think something more is developing. I don’t like blurring the lines. It’s just sex and then we go our separate ways.”

“And yet here we are having dinner. So what is this?” Jason challenged.

“We were hungry and hopefully this is the start of a fun friends with benefits relationship. We can sleep with who we want, but still have sex with each other and interact socially. Unless, you would prefer to cut ties after today. In which case I’m fine with that as well.”

“And when you are done Green Team? I haven’t decided who I am going to draft, this would be an issue if I draft you.”

That was what Jason was worried about. If he did pick Clay it wouldn't be possible for them to be sleeping together. He also wasn’t sure how it would work if he did pick Clay because they had been sleeping together. He wasn’t sure they could just turn that off, if he wanted to turn that off. Sure, he might be able to find someone else that felt just as good as Clay, something he would have to figure out soon, but he was enjoying being with Clay. He was enjoying what he was discovering about Clay and he wanted to know more. Jason had twenty years on Clay and yet Clay wanted him, it was crazy to him, but Jason wasn’t about to turn away a sexually hungry twenty-three year old.

“Well, the end of Green Team is still three weeks away roughly, so you don’t have to make that decision just yet. And if you pick me, you’d be stupid not to, then we can cool it. No harm no foul. I’m not the type of guy that is going to be standing outside of your window with a boombox.”

“I’m surprised you know what a boombox is.” Jason teased as their waitress came over and took their drink order before she headed off.

“I’m not that young.” 

“You’re not that old. I’m old enough to be your father.” Jason commented as he picked up the menu to check it out.

“I’m not calling you Daddy.” Clay countered, as he looked over his own menu.

Jason grimaced. “Fuck that is some messed up shit. I will never understand why someone gets off on that.”

“I don’t either, but I stopped trying to understand why people like certain things a long time ago.”

“That’s probably smart.” Jason agreed.

They both looked over the menu and when the waitress came over with their drinks they both ordered a steak and grilled mushrooms and baked potatoes. Once the waitress left Jason asked the burning question.

“It’s not any of my business and feel free to tell me to fuck off, but how can you afford that house and that car?”

Clay was wondering when this question would come up. It was a natural question when you saw his place and you knew he was in the military. There was no one in the military that made the kind of money that would allow you to have what he had.

“I thought you would have asked me that when you saw me at the house. It’s normally the first question out of someone’s mouth when they first meet me and know I’m Navy.”

“And it might have been, had I not seen you naked and all hard sucking on your own cum. Kinda makes questions irrelevant at that point.”

“Touche. As for your question, it’s a bit of a long answer I guess. You already know that Shadow had started to teach me how to shoot when I was thirteen and he used to have me help out on assassinations. We got paid for the eliminations and then we would also steal whatever money we could while we were there. We would store it in a bank. Shadow used to tell me we were keeping it for retirement. When he disappeared when I was eighteen, before I came back to the States I took my half of the money. Roughly three quarters of a million, and put it in a new bank once I got here. I had no idea what cost of living was going to be like here or how much my salary would be in the military. I discovered very quickly that cost of living was high and I was making jack shit to get shot at. It was a huge shock to me and it took a bit to get used to. Even though we had the money over in Africa, we didn’t spend it. We still slept outside and ate what we could hunt. So something like going into a grocery store was a huge shock to me. I had to learn pretty quickly just how far money could go.”

“I think it’s safe to say you figured it out.” 

Jason could understand the cultural shock though. It was one thing to visit Africa and something completely different to live Clay’s life. He grew up with nothing and at times no food because you didn’t kill anything that day. To be able to walk into a grocery store and pick whatever you wanted, it would have been overwhelming to say the least.

“I did. I have always loved to read so I decided that I would read a bunch of budgeting books and business books and then when I was nineteen I opened my security business. Black Ops Security. We focus on celebrities, CEOs, and the wealthy. I have contacts for modeling agencies all over the world, professional singers, multi-billion dollar companies, etc. It started off as just me working part-time and within two years it exploded and I needed to hire more people. Now I have close to two hundred employees that work security for me and I’m still growing. The business grossed fifty million last year and I am projecting it will be seventy-five million this year.”

“Holy shit. And you’ve grown it all on your own?”

Jason was shocked. He figured Clay was going to tell him he won the lottery or he took the money from Africa and invested it in stocks. He had no idea that Clay was running a security business, a very successful one at that. It was insane and truly showed just how smart Clay was. To go from not having a high school education to growing a multi-million dollar business. It was crazy impressive.

“I have. It’s been a lot of work and it still is. I still have charity events that I go to and meetings with various CEOs and political figures. It’s a balancing act that I have to handle with my career, but it’s worth the sleepless nights.”

“Seventy-five million, I would imagine it’s worth a few sleepless nights. How are you going to balance it now though with potentially being in DEVGRU.”

“When I get drafted, I have conditions within my contract. It was put into place when the Upper Brass strongly suggested I apply for Green Team. I have specific weeks off throughout the year so I can handle out of the country meetings and charity functions. I also have days set aside for various galas and whatnot that I have to attend. The team that drafts me will also get those days and weeks off as well so they don’t have to operate a man down. So that’ll be nice for the team I’m on, especially if they have kids because I’m off the week of December twentieth to the twenty-seventh. There’s lots of charity events and galas for Christmas time and then I have a Christmas party on the twenty-fourth for my company and have close to three hundred people in my place.”

“Damn, you have them over?” 

That was a lot of people to have in a house, even one the size of Clay’s.

“Every year. This will be the first time at the new house, but they’ll all fit. I have it catered and I decorate the whole place and put up a tree, it’s a big thing. Christmas is my favorite time of the year so I tend to go all out for it for my employees and their family.”

“It’s great that you can do that for them. I’m sure they appreciate it. Christmas time used to be my favorite time of the year when my kids were younger. It was always so magical. I’m assuming you never celebrated it when you were younger?”

Jason used to love Christmas with the kids. He loved the whole show of it. He loved wrapping the presents, and getting the stockings ready. He loved decorating and watching the kids make Christmas cookies. There was nothing more wonderful than getting woken up early Christmas morning to the kids desperate to go downstairs to see what Santa brought. It’s what every child should have and experience.

“Never did before I was twenty. My first Christmas was the first Christmas party I threw for my employees. Celebrating holidays and birthdays wasn’t something that I did growing up and still isn’t.”

“Being a child and never getting a present is just wrong and not what a child is supposed to experience.” Jason said with a small shake of his head.

“Didn’t know what I was missing. It was like that with everyone. Still haven’t gotten a present from someone. I do though donate toys every Christmas to Toys for Tots and to the children’s hospital.”

“I think it’s nice that you donate your time and money to charities. There are a lot of business owners that don’t. So besides fancy cars and a house, what do you spend your money on?”

“Not much honestly. I have a home in LA because the majority of my business meetings take place there. Having a place to live made sense and I can also use it as a safe house for some of my operators should they need it. My house works the same as well. If I need to hide one of my operators they will be safe there. That’s why it’s so big, I need extra rooms just in case. I also have a private jet to make travel easier for the business meetings or when I need to attend events. The only thing I have really bought that was extravagant and not needed is the ferrari.”

“You stopped at one, I would have bought many. You seem to be logical and responsible with your money, that’s not a bad thing at all Sunshine.”

“Well, there is one room in my house you didn’t see yet. I keep it locked, but I put in some good money in that room too.” Clay said with a playful smile.

“And what room would that be?” 

“My play room. It’s filled with different sex toys, a sex swing, a bed, a saw horse with restraints and lots of fun sex toys.”

“You have a sex room?” Jason asked, very interested now,

“I do and maybe one day you will get to experience it.” Clay said with a teasing smirk just as the waitress brought over their dinner.

“Oh I’ll be getting in that room and you can consider that an order.” Jason commented as his food was being placed down.

“Ooo, you giving orders makes me all tingly.” Clay said with a small moan.

Jason just shook his head. He had no idea what he was going to do with Clay, what he wanted to do was bend him over this table and fuck him right here in front of everyone, but he couldn’t do that. Clay was pure fun and that was something Jason hadn’t had in close to two decades. He was loving the freedom that being around Clay brought. Clay was not shy about his sexuality, he embraced it fully and Jason loved that. He loved that Clay was so confident in himself and never shied away from what he wanted. Jason wished he could be more like that. That he could be out and proud and not care what anyone thought. For the first time in his life, he wished he could just be himself and be free to explore his sexuality without having to worry about judgments or opinions from people. Jason had no idea how the guys would react if they discovered he was bi-sexual, that he was spending his nights with another man. He wasn’t brave enough to tell them, because what if it changed how they saw him? What if they didn’t want to operate under him anymore? It was a gamble and Jason wasn’t ready to roll the dice just yet.

“So, you know I’m an open book and willing to try almost anything. Is there anything you have always wanted to try? Or experiment with?” Clay asked, once they were alone.

Jason was just starting to explore his sexuality, it would make sense if he wanted to branch out more. Clay wanted him to feel like he was free to try something so he could discover all parts of his sexuality. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never really thought about it. I’ve seen some gay porn in the privacy of my own room.”

“And what did you watch?” 

“Bondage, normal sex, threesomes.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“And whatever you are hiding. There’s something there that you are stopping yourself from saying, because you think I will either be offended or judge you for it. Both of which won’t happen. I’ve had a guy ask me to dress up as a dog for him, including a butt plug that had a dog tail attached to it. Trust me when I say, I’m not judging.”

“Alright, alright, there have been a few videos where the guy is wearing panties.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard right? And that’s not weird, there’s nothing wrong with being interested in that. You need to explore this whole other side of yourself, so if there is something you’d like to try then just ask me. I’m pretty open as long as it feels good, I’m happy to try it out. If I’ve done it before and hated it, I’ll let you know, but I highly doubt you are going to be interested in any of my hell no areas.”

“Fair enough. I know we talked for a second about keeping this quiet, but do people know you are bi?”

“It’s not something I hide. If people have an issue with it, that’s too fucking bad for them. Adam knows and so do most of the instructors. I don't care if people know, I’m not going to hide who I am. It’s a part of me and I shouldn’t have to hide it from anyone, especially because I prefer men to women. I’m one of the best snipers in the world and I have the highest IQ in the military, that is what people should talk about and not my sexuality. And in my experience so far, people really don't care. As long as you are an asset and have their back, they don’t care what you do in your free time. Have you ever thought about telling your team?” 

“No, and I don’t know if I ever will. It’s great that no one is giving you a hard time, but for me it’s different. I had a wife and I have two kids, it would be coming completely out of left field. It’s not like I’ve been with a man before, this would be a shock. I also don’t know how people would react to it. It’s something I’ll have to think about and see how it all plays out. I might tell my team eventually if I feel confident that nothing would change. I can’t promise you that I ever will.”

“Hey there’s no pressure on my end. Like I said, I love being a dirty secret. I was just wondering for your own freedom. Go at your own pace, there’s no running clock. As long as you are happy, that’s all that matters. At least until you start dating someone, then they might not be as happy as me to be a dirty secret.”

“Yes, well I don’t see myself dating any time soon, so that won’t be an issue.”

They spent the rest of dinner having light conversation about different operations they had been on while they enjoyed their dinner. The steak was very good and both Clay and Jason felt that it was worth the high ticket price. Once they finished, Clay paid the bill, something that surprisingly didn’t bother Jason as much as he thought it would. Normally he paid for things when he was on a date, not that they were on a date, but he was more than willing to go dutch. They got back into the car, Clay allowing Jason to drive again, and they headed off for a nice drive along the water. It was roughly an hour later when they were pulling into Clay’s garage. 

Clay spoke as he reached over and started to rub Jason’s cock through his pants. “You know, I’ve never had sex in this car before.”

Jason moaned as Clay rubbed his already half hard cock. He had no idea what was going on with him, but just being around Clay had kept him half hard this whole time. Even sitting there at dinner, he was half hard with just looking at Clay. Jason was not about to say no to sex, especially in a ferrari. That was something that only happened in your dreams.

“Strip.” Jason ordered.

“Yes Master Chief.” Clay said with a playful smile. 

Jason removed his shirt and started to remove his pants, pushing them down to his ankles after he removed his belt. Once Clay was naked, Jason pushed his seat all the way down and Clay moved so he was straddling Jason’s lap. Jason sat up slightly and grabbed Clay’s wrists, pulling them behind his back and using his belt to tie Clay’s hands together and then tied the other end to the steering wheel.

“You know I think you are getting the hang of this bondage thing.” Clay commented with a smile.

“I am really liking the sight of you tied up. All at my mercy.” Jason said, as he ran his finger along Clay’s shaft, causing Clay to hiss and let out a shaky breath.

“Being at your mercy feels very good.” Clay moaned.

Jason sat back and reached around Clay and slowly pulled out the plug. He easily saw the cum covering it from their sex session before dinner. He went and brought it up to Clay’s mouth as he spoke. 

“Time for your dessert.”

Clay easily opened his mouth and took the plug into it. He moaned as he sucked on it, getting the taste of Jason all over his tongue. Jason moaned as he watched Clay suck off the cum from the plug. Each session he had with Clay was making him bolder, making him more comfortable and he was loving it. He was loving how responsive Clay was to him. He loved how submissive Clay was, but he also knew that Clay loved it as well. After a moment Jason pulled the plug from Clay’s mouth and placed it down beside them. Jason grabbed Clay’s ass and brought him over to his cock.

“I want to watch you ride my cock.”

Clay moaned, as he felt Jason’s cock against his ass. Clay lifted his hips and started to take Jason’s cock into his ass. He was still partly stretched so he didn’t go slow. Jason moaned as he watched his cock disappear inside Clay’s ass. Once Clay had Jason all the way inside of him, he didn’t even wait before he was moving almost all the way off before slamming right back down. Clay gave a deep moan as the position hit his sweet spot dead on. Clay was instantly doing it again and Jason moaned at just the sight of Clay using him.

“That’s it, use my cock. I want to watch as you make yourself cum.”

Jason moved his hand and ran it over Clay’s cock, causing Clay to deeply moan. Jason collected some of Clay’s precum that was dripping out of his tip with his finger and then brought it up to his own lips and licked it. 

“You taste sweet.” Jason groaned, causing Clay to moan at just the sight.

Jason got more precum from Clay’s tip, but this time he brought it up to Clay’s own lips and Clay sucked on his finger. Clay started to move faster and Jason knew he was trying to chase his orgasm. It wasn’t easy for Clay though because he didn’t have the friction on his cock like Jason did. Jason moved his hand down and started to slowly jerk Clay off. 

“Do you want to cum?” Jason teased.

“Yes, fuck feels so good.” Clay moaned, as he picked up his pace once again.

“So then cum. I’m not stopping you. Cum while you fuck yourself on my cock. You better cum soon though, because if I cum first, then you’ll have to wait to cum until next time we’re together.” Jason said, as he stopped jerking Clay off, causing him to whine at the loss of friction.

Clay angled his hips once again to make sure he was hitting his sweet spot each time. He was so close, he just needed a bit of extra help to push him over the edge. 

“Please.” Clay moaned, hoping Jason would start to stroke him again.

“Please what?” Jason teased.

“Touch me please Master Chief, I need to cum.” Clay begged.

“Fine, but you are going to owe me for it later.”

“Anything.” Clay easily promised. 

Clay let out a long moan as Jason started to jerk him off at Clay’s pace. Clay couldn’t stop moaning at the pleasure coursing through him. He couldn’t believe it was feeling this amazing. He had been tied up plenty of times, but it had never felt this remarkable. He didn’t want it to end and Clay didn’t think he would ever get bored of being with Jason. Clay gave a deep moan as he said Jason’s name as he came hard and long. Jason moaned at the tightness of Clay’s ass that surrounded his cock and seeing Clay’s cum shooting out of his cock and all over his stomach was enough to push Jason over the edge. He gave a deep groan as he came once again today deep inside of Clay’s ass. Both of them were breathing heavy and once Jason and Clay had both stopped pulsing he removed his hand and brought it up to Clay’s mouth for Clay to clean off. Clay easily licked away his own cum from Jason’s fingers and once it was clean Jason moved his hand away. He reached over for the butt plug and slowly lifted Clay off his softening cock and quickly inserted the plug, causing Clay to give a soft moan. Jason placed Clay on his thighs as he spoke.

“You made a mess, you have to clean it up.”

“Yes Master Chief.” Clay said, as he leaned forward and started to lick up his own cum that covered Jason’s chest and stomach. 

Jason moaned as he watched Clay greedily lick his own cum up from his body. Clay moaned at the taste and it was almost enough to make Jason hard all over again. Once all of the cum was gone, Jason placed his hand in Clay’s hair and guided him over to his cock.

“I said for you to clean up all of it.”

Clay gave Jason’s cock a long lick before he took him into his mouth. Clay moaned at the taste of Jason’s cum on his cock. He easily sucked on it and got as much cum from it as he could. He could feel Jason starting to get hard again, but before he was fully hard he was pulling Clay’s head back. 

“You’ve had more than enough sex for one day. Any more and I would be spoiling you.” Jason sat up and moved closer to Clay, speaking into his ear as he continued. “And you haven’t earned the right to be spoiled yet Sunshine.”

Clay moaned at Jason’s words. He really wanted to know what being spoiled by Jason would feel like. They basically had sex all afternoon and again tonight. If this wasn’t being spoiled, he really wanted to know what that felt like. Jason pulled Clay in for a kiss that he quickly dominated, but he also made sure he was gentle and gave Clay as much passion as he could. After the need for air became evident he pulled back and allowed them both to breathe properly. Jason reached behind Clay and removed his belt from the steering wheel and then Clay’s wrists. 

“I didn’t hurt you?” Jason asked.

Clay gave a small chuckle to that. “You really need to stop worrying about that. I’m not made of glass.”

“I know, but I’m still getting used to all of this and tying people up. I don’t want to make the binds too tight.”

“I’ll tell you if they are. I have to say though, I don’t mind being tied up, but it normally gets old for me pretty quick. You have a way of making it feel very good. It’s definitely not boring with you.” Clay said with a warm smile.

“I’m glad to hear it, because the sight of you all tied up drives me crazy. Tell me when it gets boring.”

“Probably never at this rate.” Clay said as he ran his hands over Jason’s chest.

He took the time to actually notice Jason’s body. He was very muscular, but Clay knew that by looking at him with his clothes on. He didn’t have anywhere near the amount of scars that Clay had and for a moment Clay felt a bit self-conscious of his scars. Other people that he had been with tended to avoid them, but Clay couldn’t help but wonder if Jason saw him as weak because of them. Jason moved his hands up Clay’s sides and that snapped Clay out of his thoughts. He moved Jason’s hands as he spoke.

“It’s getting late.”

Clay went to get off of Jason and started to get his clothes back on real quick. Jason did the same, but he couldn’t help but wonder why the sudden change in Clay. All he did was go to touch him, something that shouldn’t have been a big deal and yet it seemed to bother Clay quite a bit. Once they were both dressed Jason’s mind kicked into what might be the issue. After Clay closed the garage Jason grabbed Clay and pressed him against the door with a firm hand on his chest. Jason moved closer as he spoke.

“Whatever thought just ran through your head, I don’t want it to happen again. I don’t know what reaction other people have had to your scars, but they don’t bother me. Scars aren’t something to hide away or to feel ashamed of. They aren’t proof of weakness, but a proof of strength. Each mark on your body just tells me what you have survived. It makes you a warrior. Don’t ever feel ashamed of them again.”

“I know they can be unattractive.” Clay said, softly.

Jason moved and pressed his body up against Clay’s. He ran his hand up Clay’s chest and to his throat, putting a possessive hold around his throat.

“There isn’t a single mark on your body that isn’t sexy. And that was the only time you are allowed to remove my hands from you. Your body belongs to me and I will touch you when and wherever I want to. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Master Chief.” Clay said with a breathless voice as a tingle ran up his spine.

“Good boy.”

Jason moved back and gave Clay a wink before he turned and headed over to his truck. Clay stood there leaning against the garage door and watched as Jason drove away. He had no idea what was going on. Normally he was fine with the control thing when his partner was really into it, but he’s never felt that level of excitement over it. Clay knew there had to be some psychological reasoning as to why it turned him on so much when Jason did it compared to a stranger, but he had zero interest in diving into that mess. For now he would just enjoy it while it lasted, because it would come to an end, it always does. Clay was just hoping he would get a few more weeks out of Jason before reality crashed into his dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you Google the address you will see a Zillow posting for the house if you'd like to have actual pictures so you can see the house!


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week later when Clay was getting dressed as Adam was coming over. Clay was two weeks away from his SERE training and then he would be a Tier One Seal. Clay couldn’t wait until he was officially a Tier One operator. He would finally be achieving his career dream and he was very excited for it. He knew SERE was tough, but Clay also knew he survived real torture at a very young age, this was going to be nothing for him. The only thing Clay didn’t know was what team he would get drafted to. He was really hoping for Bravo, but he just didn’t know if Jason was looking to draft him or not. He had been enjoying his time with Jason. They were back on an operation for the past five days so they hadn’t had a chance to do anything since their last time together. Clay was really hoping to get to be with him before he had SERE, but he just wasn’t sure yet. Clay wasn’t sure he wanted to be on Bravo anymore if that meant he couldn’t keep playing with Jason. Clay couldn’t remember the last time he had this much fun with someone, at least more than once. It was something they would find out in two weeks once he was officially a member of DEVGRU.

Clay made his way down the stairs and over to his kitchen. He knew that Adam would be here soon, so he got some coffee going. Clay grabbed a mug and went over to the fridge to grab some milk for Adam, but also his bottle of semen that he kept in it. He had just gotten a fresh delivery last night and Clay kept a small amount of it in his fridge for cooking, but then froze the rest of it. Clay poured some into his mug before he put it back. Once the coffee was finished Clay had just poured himself a cup when he heard the front door opening. Clay grabbed his laptop and folders and headed over to the u-shaped window seat in the kitchen and spread out. Clay knew Adam would find him here and join him once he was ready. A few moments later Adam was walking in with a take-out bag and a warm smile.

“Morning. I got breakfast sandwiches.”

“They smell good.”

Adam placed the bag down on the table before he went and grabbed himself a cup of coffee.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine. You?”

“I’m good. I am looking forward to getting this group of Green Teamers done so I can get a break.” Adam said, as he walked over.

“I bet you are. It must be so tiring to watch people all day.” Clay said, with a teasing tone.

“Smartass. There’s nothing new going on with me, but there’s something new going on with you.” Adam said, with a knowing look.

Adam had been thrilled when he was able to find Clay once he got back to the States. He had been looking for him everywhere and never wanted to allow himself to think that Clay was dead. He couldn’t believe how happy he was when he discovered that Clay was alive and well, even in the Navy and going towards being a Seal. Adam was so relieved to finally find Clay, he didn’t think about what Clay’s life would be like with him being in the Seals. He just cared that he would have that chance to get to know him. For Clay to be able to have someone in his life that could be there for him. As he discovered more pieces that made up Clay, Adam knew he would need to change his perspective of him, of what Clay needed. Clay didn’t just need someone to be there for him. He needed someone that could just be in his corner and not judge him for whatever he was doing. Adam had discovered Clay was bi-sexual and also had a freaky sex room when he came down for a surprise visit and walked in on a sex party that Clay was hosting. He saw things he didn’t need to ever see again. It was the next day when Adam went back over when the coast was clear to talk to Clay about it. It was then that he discovered what had happened to Clay growing up between him and Shadow. Why to Clay sex meant nothing and it was no big deal to him. Adam knew there were deep psychological issues within Clay, but he had to be willing to take the first step in getting some help to work through them. So far that hadn’t happened, but Adam continued to be there for Clay and continued to not judge him for anything he might do. 

“What are you talking about?” Clay asked, confused.

“I’m talking about you having sex with Jason Hayes.”

“What?” Clay asked, shocked. Adam couldn’t know, there was no way he knew.

Adam gave a chuckle to that. “It’s amazing how you have a great poker face, except when you try and play dumb.”

“He doesn’t want.” Clay started, but Adam cut him off.

“I figured as much. I’m not going to say anything, you don’t have to worry about that. Though, I am shocked that he is bi-sexual. I’m assuming that is what he is.”

“Ya and it’s pretty recently acted on. How do you know?” Clay was confused by that because Jason was adamant about not talking about it with anyone, so how the hell did Adam know? 

“I overheard him bragging to one of the instructors how he got to drive a Ferrari F8 Spider the other day. The only person that I know in Virginia Beach that has one is you.”

“And from that you figured we were having sex?” There had to be more to it then that.

“Yes. You never, ever let anyone drive that car. I’ve never driven it and I was there when you were born.”

“You don’t appreciate her beauty.”

“It’s a car.” Adam countered.

“My point exactly. It’s a work of art.”

“One that you don’t let anyone drive, yet you let Jason drive it. And I’ve even heard Jason asking about you to other instructors, what they thought of you. He’s now very interested in you. A complete difference considering he didn’t like you very much before all of this. So how long have you been sleeping together?”

Adam wasn’t sure it was a great idea for Clay to be with Jason. It wasn’t that Jason was a bad guy, he was a very good man. He was very different to the men that Clay had been with previously in his short-term relationships. There was a potential there for something great between them, but Adam doubted either were in a position to be mentally healthy enough for it. Clay wouldn't always want to be hidden, his out and proud personality would only tolerate it for so long and Adam doubted Jason would ever come out. As for Clay, he had a whole childhood trauma that was connected to his sexual desires that he would have to work through to ever have a chance at a healthy relationship. Something Clay was not interested in at all. They could be great together, but they could also be the worst thing that happens to them. 

“Not long. We hooked up for the first time two weeks ago and we’ve only done it once after that. He showed up at the gay club, he had never done anything with a guy before, but he knew he was atracted to them in high school. He wanted to finally explore that side of himself. I just happened to be there and one thing led to another.” Clay said with a small shrug.

“And I can understand that, but what I don’t understand is how he ended up back here and driving your car.” Adam pressed.

“He was away on an op, when he got back he phoned and I gave him my address. It’s not like I am hiding where I live from people and it’s not like he’s going to tell Ash where I live. After we had some fun, we were hungry so we went to AJ’s Steakhouse, which the food was very good. He offered to drive and I said he could drive my car instead of his truck. It wasn’t anything serious and he seemed like he needed the fun. That man is all work and no play.”

“Look, just be careful ok? I don’t want you to get hurt, and I don’t mean physically. Jason is a good man, but he is married to his career and he also comes with two kids and a wife. He’s separated from her, but they aren’t divorced and he doesn’t even have his own place. He’s crashing on Ray’s couch because he was trying to work it out with her. He’s been with her since they were sixteen and have been through many wars together. This might just be a pitstop on his road trip back to her.”

“I’m not looking for a relationship so I’m not worried about him going back to his wife. I’m good dad, really.” Clay said with a warm smile.

“Alright, I’ll let it go for now and I’ll keep your dirty secret. So scheduling?”

“Yes, I have some new contracts and some are completed so we need to shuffle some guys around. And you are sure you are good with doing this?”

When Clay had agreed to going into Green Team he knew he would need additional help with his business. He made sure to hire an accountant and bookkeeper to handle the financial end of things and so far that had been going really well. Though, Clay still checked up on their work and made sure everything was accounted for; but he could do that on his own time and not on a set schedule for paydays and everything. Adam had offered to learn some of the business side of things that Clay still handled, like the scheduling of his guys and handling emails and scheduling appointments so when he was on an operation it wouldn’t pile up. Clay was more than happy to have the help and Clay was going to be making sure Adam got paid for the hours he was putting in, especially once he was away on tour. Adam wasn’t aware that he would be getting paid, but Clay was not about to allow him to do all of this work for free. 

“I told you I was. You need help keeping up with all of this and I don’t mind learning how it all works.”

“Ok, but if there is ever a time where you don’t want to do it anymore, just let me know.”

“I will, don’t worry kiddo.” Adam said with a warm smile.

Clay started to go over everything with Adam as they ate and drank their coffee. Clay knew it would be a few hours before they would have everything worked out. They spent the next five hours going over everything and then afterwards Clay cooked them some lunch before Adam headed out. With him gone Clay was able to strip and get comfortable. He was hoping to hear from Jason again soon. That moment came at eight that night when he received a text message.

**Jason: I want you naked, on your bed, with your laptop. I want a dildo that I can control beside you and not in you. I want you to be wearing a cock cage. You have two minutes to get on camera. Don’t keep me waiting.**

Clay couldn’t help the big smile. There was already a link for the webcam that Clay would need to pull up. Clay was already naked so he didn’t have that to worry about. He quickly went and sent a text message back.

**Clay: Yes Master Chief**

Clay grabbed his laptop and made his way into his playroom. He picked up one of his cock cages and the wireless controlled vibrator that he had before he made his way into his bedroom. Clay had to calm himself down so he could get the cock cage on, but once he did he then went over to put on his present for Jason that he had picked up before he went onto his bed. He laid down so Jason would only be able to see him from the chest up. He pulled up the chat link and waited for Jason to appear. After a minute or so Clay was pleasantly rewarded with seeing Jason on the screen, though he was fully dressed and Clay could tell he was on a base somewhere. 

“Good boy. Show me you listened fully to me.” Jason said.

“Well, I’m not fully naked like you asked, but I did do the rest.”

“I told you to be fully naked. Are you disobeying me Sunshine?” Jason said, with a false edge to his voice.

“No Sir. But I do have a present for you. May I show you?”

“It better be good, otherwise I am going to punish you.” Jason warned.

Clay picked up his laptop and moved so he was no longer on his bed. He bent down and placed his laptop on the side of his bed, but still made it so Jason couldn’t see yet. 

“Ready?” Clay asked, with a playful smile.

“I’m not a patient man. That’s one punishment you have earned. I suggest you show me Sunshine.”

“Yes Sir.”

  
  


Clay slowly stood up and the second Jason saw his surprise he couldn’t stop the deep moan that escaped his lips. Not only was Clay wearing a cock cage, but he was wearing black lace panties that were very much see through in spots. Clay did a slow turn and Jason saw that they didn’t cover his ass fully. The bottom of Clay’s ass cheeks were hanging out and they looked even better then when Clay had nothing on. Clay turned back around as he spoke.

“Do you like Master Chief?”

“Very much so. Pull them down a bit, let me see the cock cage.”

Clay pulled the front down just enough for him to be able to show Jason his cock cage. It was steel and was made up of circles connecting to each other so parts of his cock could be seen. Jason wasn’t sure how he was going to feel about it. He had never done much research into it, he just knew what Clay had told him. Seeing it though on Clay was making him pulse with need. He had seen a lot of sexy women in his life from watching porn to the women he had come across and fucked. Yet none of them had anything on the sight that was in front of him. He couldn’t believe someone could look this sexy.

“Show me the toy.” Jason demanded with a deep need that filled his voice.

Clay moved the laptop back on the bed so he could get onto the bed as well. He got down on his knees and sat fully down with his legs spread underneath him. He picked up the wireless vibrator and showed it to Jason. It was a decent size one, roughly seven inches long and four inches thick, nowhere near Jason’s size, but he had a massive cock that no one could compete with yet in Clay’s experience. 

“Put your panties back in order and then turn around. I want to watch as you push it in.”

“Yes Master Chief.”

Clay fixed the front of his panties before he turned around. He grabbed some lube and got it on his fingers. He then moved the back of his panties back a bit so he could get at his hole. He leaned forward more so Jason would have a perfect view of his ass and he inserted two fingers into his ass. Clay moaned as he worked his fingers in and out of his hole. 

“Faster.” Jason ordered.

Clay picked up the pace and started to fuck his ass with his fingers. Clay made sure to moan so Jason knew exactly how good it was feeling. After a few minutes Jason spoke again.

“Add a third finger.”

“Yes Sir.”

Clay added his third finger and then immediately started to look for his sweet spot. Once he hit it he let out a deep moan. He pushed his hips back and truly started to fuck his fingers. He could hear Jason breathing heavy and Clay knew he was already rock hard. 

“Stop, take your fingers out and start to push the toy in.” Jason ordered.

“Yes Sir.”

Clay removed his fingers and picked up his toy. He made sure Jason had a great view of his ass as he started to push the vibrator inside of him. 

“All the way.” Jason demanded.

Clay gave a deep moan as he pushed the vibrator all the way inside of his ass. 

“Move the panties back.”

Clay did as he was told and then waited for when Jason had another order. Jason moaned at the sight of the vibrator in Clay’s ass, that was covered in black lace. He looked so good, Jason wished he could have been there in person to play with Clay himself. There were so many things he wanted to do to him. So many thoughts going through his head. Jason looked over at the top corner of the screen and saw that there was a vibration button. Clay was using his bluetooth vibrator so Jason would be able to control it. This was all new to him, but he was very excited to see how well it worked. Jason clicked on the icon and saw that there was an on and off button, as well as a plus and minus to turn the vibrations up and down. Jason clicked the on button and he heard Clay give a moan as it started to vibrate on its lowest setting. Jason wanted more than just a little moan, so he turned it up all the way as he spoke. 

“When you get close to cumming, tell me.”

“Yes Master Chief.” Clay said with a breathless voice.

The vibrations were fast and in his position it was hitting his sweet spot dead on. Clay knew he would normally be hard right now, but the cock cage was making it impossible to get hard.

“Tell me what you would do if I was there right now.”

“I would start by giving your massive cock a long lick up your shaft until I reached your tip. Then I would lick and suck your tip, getting your precum in my mouth. I would take all of your cock in my mouth and I would let you fuck it as deep and as hard as you wanted. I would take you into my throat and I wouldn’t stop until you came down my throat. Then I would swallow every single drop you had for me, but I wouldn’t stop sucking your cock. I would keep going until you were fully hard again so you could fuck me. Oh fuck I’m close.”

Jason clicked the off button and Clay whined at the sudden loss of pleasure. Jason gave a dark chuckle before he spoke. “You are not allowed to cum, not until I say you can.”

“Yes Master Chief.”

Clay both loved and hated it when he was denied his orgasm. It always made his orgasm even stronger when he was allowed to cum, but it also made it very frustrating when he wasn’t allowed to cum. He knew it would be amazing when it happened, but it was hard having to wait. 

“Turn around.”

Clay did as he was told and faced the camera.

“You are going to show me how you would ride my cock if I was there. Tell me when you are close, no cumming Sunshine, I mean it.”

“Yes Master Chief.”

Jason turned the vibrator back on as high as it could go and Clay moved the back of his panties slightly so he could ride the toy. Clay moaned as the vibrations sent wave after wave of pleasure up his spine. He lifted himself up off the toy almost all the way before he slammed right back down, giving a deep moan. He moved hard and fast on the toy, just like he knew Jason wanted.

“Oh fuck, your cock is so big Master Chief.” Clay moaned as he looked right at the camera.

“Touch yourself over the panties.”

Jason had his cock out and Clay could now see him jerking off to him. Clay moved his hand over to his cock, even though it was covered by the cock cage, he still rubbed his hand up and down it. Watching Jason working his own massive cock was intoxicating and once again Clay was getting close.

“I’m close.”

“Stop touching.” Jason ordered, as he hit the off button.

Clay removed his hand and held his hips still. He took a few calming breaths to get his worked up body to relax and after a moment Jason was turning it back on full speed and Clay resumed his show.

“That’s it, fuck my cock. Harder.” Jason ordered, as he picked up the pace of his own hand.

He watched as Clay moaned and withered as he bounced up and down on the vibrator with everything in him. Jason knew if he was there right now he would have came in Clay’s ass by now. Clay was giving it his all and Jason knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“That’s it make me cum.” 

“Oh yes, cum for me. I want to feel your cum filling my ass Master Chief.” Clay moaned.

After a few more strokes Jason came hard all over his hand. He had just enough thought to hit the off button to stop Clay from cumming as well. Clay moaned as he watched Jason’s cum drip out of his cock. He would have loved to be there right now to lick it all up. Clay had been so close to cumming himself when Jason turned the vibrator off, causing Clay to let out a whimper.

“I told you, you weren’t allowed to cum until I said so.” Jason said, as he got himself cleaned up and put back into his pants.

“Yes Sir.”

“Now, you are not allowed to cum until I get back. You will keep the cock cage on until I decide it can come off. You will not cum. You may sleep with a plug in, but you are not allowed to have any that will vibrate. Do I make myself clear?” Jason ordered.

“Yes Master Chief. I won’t allow myself to cum.” Clay promised.

“Good boy. I’ll see you when I get back.”

And with that Jason was gone. Clay couldn’t believe he was going to be wearing a cock cage once again for an unknown amount of time, but that is what made it all so much fun and exciting. He did enjoy wearing one if it was with the right partner. Jason seemed to be the right partner for it. Hopefully he would be back soon so they could play and he would be able to cum finally. Clay removed the vibrator and was going over to his bedside drawer and took out one of his plugs. He put that inside of him before he picked up his phone and snapped a photo of the plug and then took one with the underwear over it. He then sent a text message to Jason with both of the photos. He knew he would be happy with it. With that done Clay went and laid down in bed, thinking about all of the fun and naughty things he would be doing with Jason once he was back Stateside 

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Adam made his way through the hallways of the base and headed towards Bravo’s cage room. They had just arrived back after an almost three week operation and Adam needed to speak with Jason. He wasn’t going to release that he knew about the two of them, but he needed help and Jason was the only one he could think of. It had been two weeks since Adam had seen Clay in his home, that was the last time. Adam at first had been worried that maybe Clay was sick or something happened to him. He went to his house and saw that Clay wasn't there, nor was his truck. He did find Clay’s truck at the base, so Clay had made it to the base, but then he disappeared. Adam reached out to the Upper Brass, but all they would tell him was that Clay was being used for a special operation. No one had heard from him since, nor was there any record of Clay being sent anywhere. All of his gear, his cell phone and wallet were left behind. The only thing he had was the clothes on his back. Adam knew something else was going on, but no one was talking to him. He was hoping the power of a pissed off Jason Hayes would be what he needed to finally get some answers on where his son was. 

Adam walked in and saw that the guys were putting their gear away. They all looked exhausted, not that Adam could blame them. It had been a long three weeks for them and Adam hated that he would need to be dragging them into whatever was going on, but he wasn’t going to wait any longer. He needed to find Clay.

“Hey, shouldn’t you be waterboarding some cadet right now?” Sonny asked with a smirk.

“No I was removed from SERE this time around with Clay being a cadet.”

“What, did Princess Spenser not want you to play with him?” Sonny teased.

“Princess Spenser, as you called him, is my son. So no, I didn’t want to be there and watch as he was waterboarded.” Adam said with an edge to his voice.

“Son? I thought Ash was his father.” Ray asked, confused.

“Biologically yes. But I was the one there when he was born and I cut the cord. I raised him for the first two years of his life and then when his mother was killed, Ash decided it would be better to send him to a warzone to be raised by grandparents who couldn’t even be bothered to remember his name, let alone putting him in a safe place. I finally found him when he was nineteen. He’s my son, so any problems you have with the kid for being connected to Ash, drop em. He’s connected to me.”

Sonny held his hands up in surrender. “I got no problem with the kid.”

“Why are you here?” Jason asked.

“Have you or anyone heard from Clay in the past two weeks?”

“Why would we have heard from him?” Ray asked, confused.

“I didn’t know if he was talking with any of you.”

“I haven’t heard from him.” Jason said, which was true ever since their caming session, Jason hadn’t heard from him. He had sent a few text messages, but he never got anything back. He just figured Clay was busy with Green Team, his business or with someone else he was hooking up with. 

“Why?” Ray asked.

“I saw him fourteen days ago in the morning at his place, but I haven’t heard from him since.”

“How have you not heard from him? He would have been in Green Team still for another week and a bit before SERE.” Sonny said, confused.

“He hasn’t been there. I went by his place, nothing was disturbed. His truck is in the parking lot on base. I reported him missing, but Captain Roth just said he was picked up for some special operation. No one has seen or heard from him since. All of his gear is here, including his rifle and he never goes on an operation without it. His cell phone, keys, and wallet are in his truck. He just disappeared and no one will tell me anything.” 

“Ok, that’s not normal.” Ray said, worried now. As a father himself he would be pissed off and climbing the walls if his kid disappeared without a trace.

Jason pulled out his cell phone and called Blackburn. His whole body was feeling the telltale signs of fear creeping in. He was doing his best to not show it, but he had been worried about Clay for the past two weeks. Even if he was busy, Clay aways texted him back. With complete radio silence it had put a rock in the pit of his stomach. At first he just figured Clay was busy with someone else, that thought put some jealousy in his veins. Then after two weeks he figured Clay was no longer interested, something that hurt and caused him to be saddened by it. Now he knew that Clay didn’t message him back because he didn’t get them. He was out there somewhere and he could be seriously hurt or dead. 

“Jason, we just got off the plane.” Blackburn said, as he answered the phone.

“Adam’s here. He hasn’t heard from Clay in two weeks. He reported it to Captain Roth, who informed him that Clay was being placed on a special operation, but that was all he’s been told. All of Clay’s gear is still here along with his cell phone, wallet and keys.”

“I’ll go and speak with Captain Harrington and we will find him. Meet in the war room and I’ll see if Davis and Mandy can get Clay on camera anywhere.”

“Copy.”

Jason ended the call and spoke to the guys. “He’s going to inform Harrington and see what they can dig up. He wants us in the war room, Davis and Mandy are going to see if they can get Clay on camera anywhere.”

“Oh man, this day is never ending.” Sonny grumbled, as he tossed his gear down and the guys all started to head out. 

Adam stayed where he was for a moment and once they were alone he spoke. “You haven’t heard from him at all in two weeks?”

“I said I hadn’t, why are you asking again?” Jason asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Because you drove his car.”

“What?” Jason asked, confused.

“I overheard you talking to Big Chief about getting to drive a Ferrari F8 Spider, there’s only one person that I know of that has that car in Virginia Beach that you would have access to. You gave yourself up, Clay didn’t. And I don’t care what your orientation is. I know what Clay does and I don’t care. I don’t care what you two are doing or that you want to keep it all a secret. It’s your life and as long as Clay is good with it, then so am I. But I need to know, have you heard from him at all since your operation started three weeks ago?”

Jason let out a sigh. He was not happy about this. He didn’t want anyone knowing that he was bi-sexual or that he was seeing Clay. He still wasn’t sure if he was going to draft Clay and if he did he didn’t want people claiming favoritism or anything that could compromise Clay’s or his career. He knew Adam was a dad to Clay and it was different with him, but that didn’t make this any easier. He didn’t want people to know. He didn’t want to be looked at differently or treated differently.

“I talked to him two weeks ago at night. I haven’t heard from him since. I sent him a text message around ten the next morning and never heard from him. Look Adam.” Jason started, but Adam cut him off.

“I don’t care what the two of you are doing. You’re a good man, but you are also a man that is still married and I know you love her. Clay, he doesn’t want to be connected to someone. He’s been hurt too much in his life, he has trust issues and sex is his way of not feeling the trauma and pain he is in. I don’t know what he’s told you about his childhood.”

“He told me what happened between him and Shadow. I would never take advantage of him.”

“I know you wouldn’t. But he let you drive his car and to you that might not seem like anything significant. But he doesn’t let anyone drive it, not even me. He doesn’t do dinner with anyone he’s slept with. He’s letting you in, he doesn’t know it yet, but he’s letting you crack his walls. He could come to care for you and you could be good for him and him for you. But if this is just something you are looking to try out before you go back to your wife, then you need to end it before he lets you in even more and it ruins him forever.”

Jason didn’t know what was going on between him and Clay, but he wasn’t looking to cause Clay harm in any way, shape or form. He was not looking to smash his walls and run and Jason could understand Adam’s concern, as a father, he understood.

“I’m not looking to ruin him. Honestly, I’m probably going to draft him so whatever is going on between us will have to come to an end. I’m not going to jeopardize this team or his career. What we’ve had was fun and it was very eye opening, but it will have to come to an end once he’s on Bravo.”

“Good, good. It’s nothing against you at all Jason, you’re a good man. I just know my son and I don’t know if he would ever recover from it if he let you in and allowed feelings to grow only for you to go back to your wife. Or to be someone’s dirty secret forever, it’s fun at first and when it doesn’t last long, but no one wants to be kept hidden forever. It’s good that he’ll be on Bravo, he deserves to be in the top team and he’ll be an asset to you guys. Plus, I get to sleep a little easier knowing he’s safe with you guys looking out for him. We just need to find him first.”

“We will.” Jason promised.

Jason was moving and Adam followed him as they headed out of the cage room and towards their war room. Once there they saw that Mandy and Davis were already there working their laptops.

“Anything?” Jason asked.

“I got video footage of Clay at his truck.” Davis said, as she put it up on the screen and hit play.

They guys all watched as Clay got out of his truck but he didn’t make it five steps when someone was coming up behind him and covering his mouth with a cloth. Clay instantly started to fight and get the guy off from him, but his efforts were put to a stop when two more appeared, one of them punching Clay on his stomach a few times until whatever drug that was on the cloth had knocked Clay out. The guys made quick work of removing Clay of his weapons and personal items before he was being thrown into the trunk of a car and the guys got into the car and drove off. Jason was pissed for two reasons. The first Clay had obviously been grabbed on military property. The second, Clay was grabbed by military personnel, they had to be in order to be able to get onto the property, especially with a vehicle. 

“What the hell is going on?” Sonny asked, what they were all thinking.

This made zero sense. If Clay was getting grabbed early for SERE, then it would have been done long by now. SERE was four days, not fourteen. There was no reason for him to still be there. At the same time though if this wasn’t SERE, how the hell did these guys kidnap Clay on military property and no one did anything about it?

“No idea, but that is the last camera that picks him up. They leave the base and then I lose them on the streets. Not every street has a traffic camera, so I can’t follow them. I’m trying to see if I can pull a satellite location of their license plate.” Davis answered.

“Did any of them look familiar to anyone?” Jason asked.

“I’ve never seen em.” Ray commented.

“None of us have.” Sonny added.

“I haven’t either and I know almost every face on this base.” Adam said.

“I’m running facial rec right now and hopefully that will give us something.” Mandy said, just as Blackburn walked in pissed off.

“What did you get?” Jason asked.

“An address and a half-ass explanation. Clay’s SERE was changed, he’s been going through it for fourteen days now. He was supposed to continue for another week, but after Captain Harrington called Admiral Moore, the Admiral that signed Clay up for Green Team, once he discovered what was going on he threatened criminal action. You can go and rescue him now and get him to a hospital. The ones that took him are with the CIA as special interrogators.” Blackburn said with an edge.

“AKA professional torturers.” Trent commented.

“2308 Factory Mill Road. Go in hot, but with dummy rounds. We’re not allowed to kill them. I’ll have an ambulance ready and on standby, I’d imagine he is going to need one.” 

Nothing more needed to be said as the guys, including Adam, all headed out. They made quick work of changing their live rounds with the dummy rounds. After grabbing their gear they were loading up in two vehicles and they were heading out to Clay’s location. All of the guys were pissed off and confused by what was going on. It made no sense for the CIA to be grabbing Clay and performing a SERE with him. Not only that, they wanted him there for three weeks, that was insane. You don’t get fed during SERE, so were they hoping he would die from starvation? How rough had they been going with him? SERE was designed to inflict pain yes, but it was done in a way that you didn’t get any serious injuries. You walked away tired, a bit disorientated, with a few bruises, nothing serious. The guys all recovered from it after a couple of days of rest, but that was only four days. Clay had been trapped with them all alone for fourteen days. There weren’t other cadets there to pull the instructors’ attention, it was only him and if they wanted to, there wouldn’t be any breaks. 

Jason sat there in the passenger seat a ball of nerves. He had no idea what they were going to find when they found Clay. He was hoping and praying that he would be ok, but there really was no telling what his condition would be. Four days of SERE was hard enough on people, but fourteen with the CIA in control, Jason didn’t even want to think about what they could have done to him. He was also worried about Clay in the sexual sense. He had been grabbed after their video sex session and he had told Clay to leave the cock cage on, if Clay did what he was told and the cock cage was on, Jason had no idea what the CIA would do about it if they discovered it. Guilt was flooding his system and Jason was really hoping Clay either took it off while he was going to work or they didn’t find it and Clay was able to miss that level of humiliation. When Jason had told Clay to wear it until he got back and could remove it, he wasn’t expecting to be gone for two weeks. He thought he would be back long before Clay’s SERE training, otherwise he never would have done it. Whatever they do in the bedroom was their business and it didn’t need to carry over into their working life. Jason was really hoping they didn’t find the cock cage.

They arrived at the location, an old abandoned house from what they could judge based on the outside. It was in the more industrial part of town, but also a rundown area of town. It would be perfect to ensure no one heard anything that went on inside the building. The guys parked and they were instantly out of their vehicles and heading for the door. Normally they would make a whole show of it, this time around they had no interest in playing the game. They were also pissed, so when Sonny walked through the door first and saw one of the CIA interrogators, he didn’t even think twice before firing six dummy rounds to the guy’s chest. Dummy rounds wouldn’t kill you, but it was like getting hit by a paintball. They would bruise and hurt like a bitch. 

“What the fuck!” The agent demanded as he stood up from his seat.

“SERE is over. Get the fuck out before you leave with more than just a fucking bruise.” Jason growled as he headed out of the room.

The guys went through the house and “eliminated” any of the agents as they searched for Clay. They finally found Clay in the backroom and all of them were shocked by what they saw. Clay was wearing black sweatpants, but he had no shoes, no socks and no shirt. His whole torso was covered in bruises, burns, both fire and electrical all over his chest, stomach and back. He had cuts all over him, deep enough to bleed and cause pain, but not too deep that they would need stitches. There was a bucket and a water hose in the room and the guys knew that they had waterboarded him. What caused them the most shock though was how they had left Clay. His feet were shackled together, but from the ceiling. He was hanging upside down with a small puddle of blood underneath him and blood dripping down from his hanging fingertips into it. Clay was completely unconscious and they were uncertain if he had passed out or not.

The guys were immediately moving into action. Jason and Adam grabbed Clay’s body and tilted him more upright so the blood would stop flowing directly to his head. Trent and Ray got to work on getting the shackles off of Clay’s legs and once they had it they carefully got Clay down onto the ground away from the small blood pool. They all noticed there was a smell of urine in the room, which they expected, but they didn’t expect for the smell to be coming from Clay’s hair.

“They pissed on him.” Sonny growled out.

“I’m going to kill these fuckers.” Jason growled himself.

He couldn’t believe they had done that to Clay and Jason couldn’t imagine what Clay had been thinking when they did. If there was one thing he knew about Clay, he didn’t appreciate the idea of someone peeing on him. He had said it was the ultimate level of humiliation and disrespect and these assholes had done that to him.

“Trent?” Adam asked, barely managing to keep his voice from shaking from the rage fueling his body.

“It’s a lot of superficial wounds right now. I’m more concerned about the effect hanging upside down has done to him. There’s no telling how long he was hanging for. Plus fourteen days of no food can do havoc on a person’s body. We need the medics in here. We gotta get him to the hospital so he can be looked at properly.” 

Brock took off at a run to get the paramedics while Trent worked on getting Clay awake. 

“Spense, you with me?”

When Clay didn’t wake up Trent used his penlight to check Clay’s eyes. They thankfully appeared normal and it was most likely Clay was just unconscious.

“Concussion?” Jason asked.

“Nope, equal. I think he’s just passed out. His body has been through a lot, it’s hit a wall and he’s probably not going to be awake until he gets an IV into him.”

“Anything broken?” Adam asked.

“I’m not feeling anything. They’ve clearly been trained on how to torture someone without causing serious damage. It’s a lot of bruising, cuts, and second degree burns. His face isn’t red so he probably wasn’t hanging upside down for too long.”

The paramedics came running in with Brock. They quickly got to work and Trent explained to them what he knew so far.

“Everyone left.” Brock said, as they stood back a bit to let the paramedics work.

“Of course they did. They probably don’t exist.” Adam commented.

“Mandy will get their IDs.” Jason said with pure confidence to his voice. 

They watched as the paramedics and Trent got Clay set up with an IV and an oxygen mask just in case. They moved him over to the backboard and then over to the stretcher. They all followed the stretcher out of the house and over to the ambulance. They loaded him up and Adam spoke.

“I’m going with him.”

“Are you family?” The paramedic asked.

“He’s my son.”

“What hospital are you taking him to?” Jason asked.

“The General.” The paramedic answered as Adam climbed into the back and they closed the doors. 

The guys all stepped back and watched as the ambulance drove off before they all ran for their own vehicles to head to the hospital. Jason was wishing he could have gone in the ambulance with Clay, but he understood Adam’s need to be there himself. If that was his kid, he wouldn’t be letting anyone else go in his place. Jason felt better at seeing Clay and seeing that he at least had pants on so chances were they had no idea about the cock cage. He was also happy to see that his injuries weren’t damaging. The only problem they had was if there was any damage to his mind. Jason just wanted to see Clay’s eyes. To see that he was with them and he would be ok. He knew it would be hard to get past all of this, but he also knew Clay had been tortured in the past, he had to be with his scars. Clay got through all of that he could get through this.

The guys pulled up to the hospital and quickly parked before running into the ER. They saw that Adam was already there pacing around.

“Doc say anything?” Jason asked.

“Nope. They are going to check him over and see what is going on. He thinks Clay’s blood sugar is too low for him to wake up. They were going to get him on a sugar IV before they start any tests.” 

“There anything we can do?” Sonny asked.

“All we can do is wait.” Adam said, as he went back to pacing.

The guys all hated waiting when it came to the hospital, but they also knew there was nothing they could do about it. They guys all settled in for a potentially long wait.

XXX

It was three hours later when the doctor finally came out to speak with them. Adam was instantly standing up and the guys joined him.

“Dr. Mark, how is he?” Adam asked.

“He’s going to be fine. It’s all superficial, but it will be painful for about a week while the deep tissue bruising starts to heal. He has a cream for the burns, but they are second degree and were a couple of days ago so the pain is gone, but they will be painful to the touch, same as the electrical burns. There’s no infection and no concussion. His x-rays and his CT scan came back clean of any issues. His sugar levels were almost non-existent, that is why he wasn’t responding. We were able to get them up into a safe range and he regained consciousness before the CT scan.”

“So he’s going to be fine?” Adam asked, looking for confirmation.

“He will be yes. He’s going to be sore for two weeks, but he will be cleared for active duty without a problem.”

“How long does he need to stay for observation?” Trent asked.

“Ideally overnight, but he’s refusing. He’s already signed out AMA and is getting changed into some clean scrubs as we speak.”

“Wait, he can’t sign out AMA. If he needs to stay, then he’s staying.” Adam instantly said.

“We can’t force him, it has to be his decision. He’s signed and ready to leave. Technically, if someone was there with him tonight just to keep an eye on him, then he can leave. He’s not at risk of any complications and he has no concussion at all. It would just be better for him to stay so we can monitor his sugar levels and hydration, but if someone stays with him tonight to make sure he is drinking and eats something, he’ll be fine.”

“Someone will be with him.” Jason promised.

“He’s in room three, he should be out in a minute.”

“Thanks Doc.” Sonny said.

Dr. Mark headed off to handle more patients and Ray spoke to Adam. “I take it he doesn’t like hospitals.”

“He doesn’t like doctors or anything that resembles a hospital. It’s from growing up in a war zone he saw a lot of people who were supposed to be doctors and nurses having to perform surgery in the street without the proper equipment. As a child your parents tell you that doctors and nurses are there to help make you feel better so you’re not scared. But if that child grows up in an active war zone without parents or someone there to protect them from the horror around them, they grow up hating the medical field. He’s seen too much at a far too young of an age. Too many times he’s heard horrific screams coming from someone that the doctor was helping. If he can avoid it he will.” Adam answered.

“He’s not the only one that hates hospitals within the teams.” Trent commented.

“Just out of curiosity, we drafting him?” Sonny asked Jason.

Jason let out a sigh to that. He was still torn. He wanted to draft Clay because he clearly deserved to be and he had a lot of great skills that would be an asset to Bravo. At the same time though, he didn’t want his new fuck buddy to be gone. Jason knew he would have to accept the fact that Clay and his fun was going to be coming to an end and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn’t hold Clay back or risk his career because he wanted to still have sex with him. That wasn’t fair to Clay or the team.

“Ya we are.” Jason stated.

“He’s going to be a huge asset to the team.” Ray said.

Adam’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out and instantly swore.

“What?” Jason asked.

“I forgot it’s the Annual General Meeting for instructors tonight. Everyone is required to be there. Dammit, Vic is home she can be with Clay until I get back.” Adam said with a sigh. The last thing he wanted to do was have to leave Clay tonight, but it was a requirement for him to be there tonight. 

“When’s it start?” Sonny asked.

“In twenty minutes. I should have enough time to drop him off at the house before I head in.”

“Why don’t you and I go and see him and then I can bring him to your place so you aren’t late.” Jason offered.

“I don’t know.” Adam said, slightly unsure.

“It’ll give me a chance to talk with him about drafting him.” Jason said. He really did need a bit of time with Clay to talk to him about what was going to happen now and how it needed to end. This would be the perfect opportunity.

“Alright, thanks.” Adam said, with understanding in his voice.

“What do we do?” Sonny asked.

“Go home, get some food, shower and sleep. You all can see him tomorrow. If he’s up for it we can do a barbeque or something to welcome him to the team.” Jason knew they would want to be there to help Clay, but he also knew Clay was just going to sleep and he didn’t need to be watched by six people while doing it.

“Come on Son, Jase is right. We all need some sleep and Clay is just going to be asleep all night. We can go over tomorrow and give him a proper welcome.” Ray said.

“Ya, alright.” Sonny conceived but he wasn’t happy about it.

“Let’s go see him and I’ll tell him he’s going to my place for the night.” Adam said to Jason.

“We’ll call tomorrow and see what time to come over.” Ray said.

Both Jason and Adam gave a nod and the guys all made their way out as Jason and Adam headed into Clay’s hospital room. They saw that Clay was dressed in some blue scrubs with hospital shoes on. He was just about to get up when they walked in. They could both tell that Clay was beyond exhausted, but he was functioning right now, so he had been able to sleep here and there over the past two weeks. 

“I’m leaving.” Clay was instantly saying.

“I know you are kiddo. You have to have someone with you for the night so you are gonna be staying with me. I have the AGM that I can’t get out of tonight, but Vic is home so she’ll be there with you. Jason is going to drive you to my place and I’ll be home in a few hours. The best thing you can do is just sleep.” Adam said.

Clay just gave a nod because he knew there was nothing he could say that would make Adam change his mind. Adam went over to Clay and gave him a hug, one Clay easily returned before Adam was pulling back. 

“I will see you at home soon kiddo.” Adam promised.

Clay just gave a nod and Adam headed out. Once they were alone Jason spoke.

“Clay.”

“Take me home.” Clay said, cutting Jason off.

“Ya, we’ll head out now.” Jason said with understanding in his voice.

“No Jase, take me to my home.” Clay clarified.

“Adam wants you over at his.”

“I know what he wants, but this is one time he doesn’t get to have what he wants. I want my bed, I want my things, I want my shower. I want my home. I want to be able to sleep without Vic or Adam poking their head in every hour. I don’t want someone hovering. I just want to go home. Take me home, please.”

It was the slight begging tone to Clay’s voice that broke Jason. He could understand fully why Clay wanted to be at his house. Why he wanted his own bed. He would have wanted the same thing and it wasn’t something he could deny Clay. He would deal with Adam about it later once he got Clay home. 

“Ok Sunshine. Let’s get you home.” Jason said warmly.

Clay got up off the bed and Jason stood close by him just in case his legs gave out. They made their way out of the hospital and over to Jason’s truck. Jason helped Clay to get up into his truck and get his seatbelt on. Jason could see the pain all over Clay’s face. His whole body was in pain and sore to be moving around. It would be that way for a few days until the bruising and burns had a chance to start to heal. Jason closed the door and made his way to the driver’s seat. He didn’t talk, he just started his truck up and headed off. There wasn’t anything to say at this point and he knew Clay was in a great deal of pain. The last thing he wanted to do was start asking him questions and pressing him. If he was in Clay’s position he would just want to be left alone to deal with the pain and not be hounded with questions about how he was feeling. Jason drove to Clay’s house in silence and he could see that Clay was fighting to keep his eyes open. His body was in pain and it was demanding sleep from him. Once they arrived Jason turned his truck off and unclicked Clay’s seatbelt before he got out and went over to Clay’s side.

Clay forced his eyes open. He needed to get inside so he could shower and then curl up and sleep. Jason opened his door and Clay slowly moved and got out. The second his feet touched the ground though his legs gave out, but Jason was right there to catch him.

“Easy, I got you.”

Jason helped Clay walk up to his door and Clay spoke. “Third flower pot to the right.”

Jason got Clay holding onto the bricks as he went and picked up the flower pot. He saw that it was a hide-away key and he grabbed the spare key and unlocked the door. He then grabbed Clay and helped him inside. He kicked the door closed and they both made their way up Clay’s stairs and down to his bedroom. Once there he took Clay into his attached bathroom and leaned him against the counter as he turned to the shower. Jason got the water running so it was nice and warm before he turned back to Clay. Clay was slowly getting out of his shirt and Jason helped him to get it off. Clay groaned at the pain and Jason still couldn’t believe the marks all over him. 

“I’m going to kill those assholes.” Jason growled.

“Get in line.”

Clay was doing his best to not think about it. To not think about what they had done to him. To not think about that they pissed on him like he was some worthless piece of shit they stumbled upon. He was doing his best to not think about it all. To just focus on getting clean and then sleeping. Once he got enough sleep, everything wouldn’t feel so bad. Clay moved to remove his pants and Jason helped him. Jason then noticed that the cock cage was still on him.

“Did they?” Jason started, but he wasn’t even sure how to ask the question.

“They didn’t see it. Thankfully.”

“I’m sorry, I had no idea you would be grabbed or I wouldn’t have done it.” Jason said, with deep regret to his voice.

“Neither did I. It’s ok, under different circumstances it would have been a lot of fun.”

“Where’s the key?”

“Top bedside stand drawer right side.”

Jason headed out to quickly grab the key and then he was back in the bathroom. He unlocked the small lock and removed it, but that was all he knew at that point.

“I don’t know how it comes off and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It just slides.” Clay said, as he removed the cage and the cock ring that was attached to it. He placed it down on the counter as Jason started to remove his own clothing.

“I’m just going to help you in the shower so you don’t fall.”

Clay just gave a small nod. Once Jason was naked they both moved and got into the very large shower. The hot water felt amazing against his sore and cold body and Clay couldn’t help the small moan of satisfaction that escaped his lips. Clay tilted his head back and let the water run over his hair. He moved his hands up to start to get it all wet as Jason kept his hands on Clay’s hips to hold him steady as Clay washed his hair. Once Clay had his hair washed Jason turned his attention to getting Clay’s body cleaned up. He reached over and grabbed the loofah and the body wash. He got some on it and then started to gently wash Clay’s body. He was very careful of Clay’s injuries, but it was hard because they were everywhere. Clay just leaned against Jason’s chest as he allowed Jason to clean the dirt from his body. Once he was clean Jason placed the loofah back down and wrapped his arms around Clay and just held onto him. Under different circumstances this could have been a very different shower. But the slight tremble to Clay’s body and the groans of pain every time Clay moved did nothing for his sex drive, or Clay’s. Jason continued to hold Clay and run his hand through his hair for a few moments before he felt Clay getting weaker. 

“Come on, let’s get you into bed.” 

Jason reached over and turned the water off before he got Clay out. He wrapped a towel around Clay and started to get him dried off very carefully. Once Clay was dry, Jason grabbed a towel for himself and quickly dried off before he got Clay back into his bedroom. He didn’t bother with getting Clay dressed, he knew he preferred to sleep naked. He got Clay into bed and covered him with his blanket as he spoke.

“I am going to just crash in one of your rooms, if that is ok with you?”

“Ya.”

“I won’t come and bug you, but I’ll probably check in on you every few hours, but I won’t wake you up. I’ll just make sure you’re breathing still. Do you need anything?”

“No.” Clay said, lightly as he already had his eyes closed.

“I’ll bring you a water bottle for you to drink when you wake up Sunshine.” 

Clay just gave a soft hum and Jason knew he was most likely going to be asleep within seconds. He headed out to go downstairs to grab Clay a water bottle and brought it up stairs to his bedroom. He opened it and placed it down on the bedside table. He then went back into the bathroom to get his boxers on, but he wouldn’t get fully dressed. He then grabbed his clothes and headed out to one of the spare bedrooms where he tossed his clothes for now. He grabbed his cell phone and sent a quick text to Adam letting him know Clay wanted his own bed and that he was going to spend the night with him in the spare bedroom to keep an eye on him. He knew Adam wouldn’t be happy about it, but he also knew that Clay mattered more in this situation then Adam’s wants. He could fully understand why Clay wanted to be home, he would have wanted to be home too. With that done, he headed downstairs to see what was edible in the kitchen. He was sure anything in the fridge would most likely be no good, but there might be something he could eat in the freezer or the cupboards. Jason found some pasta and a block of cheese that was still fresh so he cooked up some pasta and found a cheese grater to mix with the cooked pasta. While the pasta was cooking Jason went and grabbed a garbage bag from under the sink and he started to go through Clay’s fridge and got rid of anything that was no longer any good. He then took it out into the garage where he saw Clay’s garbage bins were. With that done he went back into the kitchen and focused on his food. He also grabbed a cold beer from the fridge, even though it was hipster craft beer. He needed a drink so he would settle for it. It did know where Clay’s liquor was, but he didn’t feel right to invade his liquor cabinet considering that the cheapest bottle of whiskey he had was three hundred bucks. 

Once his food was ready Jason took it outside and sat down at one of the tables that were set up outside. He loved the view of the water as the sun was starting to set. It was beautiful here and something Jason wanted to see many times. He had secured his own apartment that he was going to be moving into next week. It wouldn’t be anything like this, just a small two bedroom for him and whenever his kids would stay over. It wasn’t anything fancy or special, but it would be his and that is what mattered the most. He was starting to figure out his life. He had no idea if him and Alana would ever get back together. What he did know though was he needed to keep exploring his sexuality. It wouldn’t be with Clay anymore with them being on the same team, but he was planning on finding someone else he could explore with. He would always love Alana, she was always going to be his first love and the mother of his children. She would always have a special spot in his heart, but he also owed it to himself to explore all aspects of his sexuality. He didn’t know if they would ever get back together or if he should even be with her anymore. They had been together for so long, but at the same time there were a lot of downs within their marriage. Sometimes love wasn’t enough and Jason knew that the love they both shared for each other, hadn’t been enough to survive the multiple tours he had been on. War changes a man and for the loved ones left behind it was hard for them to watch as pieces of the person they love slipped away after each tour. Jason was starting to think it might be better if him and Alana stayed friends and just co-parented. 

Jason sent a text to the guys letting him know that he had brought Clay home and what Clay’s address was for tomorrow. He said that they could come by around two and they could have a barbeque and just hangout with their newest brother. It was going to suck that he couldn’t be with Clay anymore, but it was better for Clay’s career so he could let Clay go and be a friend to him. Jason would though take every moment they shared together and store it permanently in his memories. So whenever he needed something to think about while jerking off, Clay would be in the forefront of his mind. The two times they had shared together were the best sex he had ever had and he was hoping that the next person he was with would be just as good and that Clay hadn’t ruined him for anyone else.

XXX

It was just after two that afternoon when the guys all pulled up to Clay’s house. When they had received Jason’s text last night telling them that they had taken Clay home, they were shocked to discover that Clay had a house in town. Almost everyone in Green Team lived in the dorms, unless they were coming from a Seal Team located here. What surprised them even more was pulling in and seeing the house. 

“What the fuck.” Sonny instantly said the second he was out of his truck. 

“There’s no way this is his house.” Trent said, as he took it in.

“This is the address that Jason sent. I don’t know, maybe it belongs to Ash.” Ray said, as he looked around the outside.

“Ash? This house is worth what, ten million. I don’t think Ash has that many book sales.” Sonny countered.

“He has his own security companies and his book sales. Maybe he does make this much money.” Brock commented.

“I see Ash, I’m punching him.” Sonny warned as they headed for the door with their food bags.

Ray opened the door and instantly the guys were shocked. This place was insane. They walked around trying to find a kitchen. When they found it they placed their items down, but Sonny kept walking around.

“What are you doing?” Ray asked.

“I’m looking around. You can’t tell me you don’t want to snoop around.” Sonny said with a smirk.

The guys all looked at each other, they knew Jason said they were outside so they were alone for the moment. They all followed Sonny as they looked around the house. They found a couple spare bedrooms set up as guest rooms and a couple bathrooms. They found the living room with the fireplace, plus a dining room and formal living room. They headed up the stairs and looked all around, but when they came to one of the bedroom doors that were closed they discovered that it was locked. 

“Why do you think it’s locked?” Sonny asked.

“He obviously doesn’t want anyone in there.” Ray said.

“Which means something good is in there.” Sonny said, as he pulled out his lock pick.

“What are you doing?” Ray asked, not impressed by Sonny picking Clay’s lock.

“I’m finding out what is in here.” Sonny said, just as the lock clicked.

He turned the handle and they went in. The second they walked into the room they were all shocked. Sonny couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of the sex room. 

“Damn, this kid is freaky.” Sonny said with a huge smile.

“We should not be in here.” Ray said, as he started to look around.

“Well, he has a healthy sex life.” Trent said, as he took in all of the different items in the room.

“I got a very naughty drawer. He’s got more vibrators and dildos then a sex shop.” Sonny said, as he opened a drawer in the dresser.

“How do you think he gets women to come in here?” Brock commented as he took in the sex toys.

“I don’t know, but I want to go to whatever bar he goes to.” Sonny said. He picked up a cock cage and looked at it. “What the hell is this?”

“It’s a chastity belt for men.” Trent answered.

“What?” Sonny and Ray asked at the same time.

“The street lingo is a cock cage. It makes it so the man wearing it can’t get an erection. No erection, no orgasm, unless they are milked.” Trent explained.

“Milked?” Brock asked this time.

“It when their prostate is stimulated and they can cum, but it’s a slow orgasm. It lasts longer and can be extremely intense according to medical journals.” 

“Why would he wear one?” Sonny asked, confused and horrified at the concept of not being able to get an erection.

“Maybe he enjoys delayed orgasm play. Or maybe his partner wears it. There’s nothing in here that states he’s straight. He could be gay or bi-sexual. Either way, he’s getting a lot more sex then all of us combined.” Trent said, as he turned to look at something else.

Sonny picked up a whip and slapped Trent’s ass with it as he spoke. “Ya, a lot of freaky fun sex.”

“We should not be in here.” Ray said again, as he moved to walk away.

“You’re no fun. Is that the catholic in you Ray?” Sonny commented.

“No, I just think sex should be between two people and kept private.”

“Two people, or between a man and a woman?” Sonny asked.

“If you are asking if I have a problem with gay people, I don't. If the kid is gay or bi-sexual, I don’t care. As long as he’s practicing sex safe that is all that matters. He deserves to be happy.” 

“I don’t know if it’s all safe.” Brock commented, as he held up a black leather dog collar and leash.

“I have so many questions.” Sonny said with a huge smile.

“Let’s get out of here and go find them.” Ray said.

“Fine.” Sonny said, but he was looking forward to talking to Clay now. He had questions, so many questions.

The guys all headed out and made their way back down the stairs and out the back door. The outside was just as amazing as the inside and the guys could not believe the view. This place was unbelievable and it only made them wonder how he could afford this place. They found Clay and Jason laying down on one of the double loungers. They headed over there as Sonny spoke.

“Oh Pretty boy, I have so many questions.” 

“Hang on, how are you first?” Trent asked, as that was more important to him and not Clay’s very healthy sex life.

“Sore, in pain, but I slept all night and ate some oatmeal this morning.”

“Good. We brought burgers to grill up that will give you something with protein to get into you. You just gotta try and eat something small every few hours to get your stomach used to eating again.” Trent advised.

“I know.”

“Ok, great now that that is out of the way. How can you afford this place?” Sonny asked, as he grabbed one of the chairs and pulled it over to sit down at the end of the lounger. The guys grabbed some as well. 

“Really Son?” Jason said, not impressed that Sonny had outright asked.

“Like you don’t want to know.” Sonny challenged.

“I already know.” Jason simply said.

“If we are going to be brothers, we need to know Jase.” Ray said, because he wanted to know as well. This place was way too expensive for anyone on a military salary. 

“Brothers?” Clay asked.

“You didn’t tell him?” Ray said to Jason.

“He was sleeping all night.”

“Tell me what?” Clay asked Jason.

“Since you passed whatever SERE training that was, you are a Tier One operator now. Bravo is going to be drafting you, so you are unofficially Bravo Six.”

Jason had no idea how Clay would react to it or if Clay even wanted to still be on Bravo. He knew that was a goal Clay had before they started to sleep together, but it could have changed since then. The warm smile on Clay’s face though told him he was very much happy to be on Bravo. It would suck for their sex life, but it was amazng for both of their careers and Bravo’s future.

“When does it become official?” Clay asked.

“Once the draft happens in two weeks. So you probably should tell them about the house, because they are not going to stop asking you until you do.” Jason explained.

“Fair enough. I bought the house when I was accepted into Green Team.” Clay simply said, but he knew that would not be good enough for them.

“But how?” Ray asked the burning question.

“I have a security company that I run. It is very successful and global. I made fifty million last year. It’s not something that will affect my work on Bravo, I swear it. But I do have a few conditions within my contract that do work in Bravo’s favor.”

“Like what?” Trent asked.

“I have certain weeks out of the year off so I can travel for business meetings and any charity events or galas that I have to attend. The Upper Brass has already stated that the team will be off active status for those weeks as well so they don’t have to run a man down. One of those weeks is December twentieth until the twenty-seventh.”

“Wait, we’ll be off for Christmas?” Ray asked, surprised but also very hopeful that he would be able to spend Christmas at home with his family.

“We would be ya.” Jason answered.

“That would be amazing. I could spend the week of Christmas with Naima and the kids. I could finally be there to put up the tree and wrap presents.” Ray said with a warm smile.

“How old are your kids?” Clay asked.

“RJ is just a baby, but Jameelah is five so Christmas is a pretty big deal for her.”

“It should be. Kids are supposed to know the excitement of Christmas morning.” Clay said, warmly.

“Speaking of excitement.” Sonny said with a big playful smile.

“Sonny.” Ray warned, but he didn’t listen.

“You have a sex room.” 

“How do you know that?” Clay instantly said.

“We found it. We went looking around and came across a locked door.” Sonny said with a small shrug.

“And Sonny can’t leave a door locked. So he picked it and we found your sex room.” Trent finished.

“You have a sex room? Where?” Jason asked, trying to keep his cover. He knew Clay had one, but he had yet to see it though. He was a bit jealous that the guys had gotten to see it before him.

“In a locked room in my house. Why did you pick the lock?” Clay asked, he wasn’t bothered by it, but he didn’t appreciate them picking his lock.

“You have a locked room in your house, of course I’m going to pick it. What I want to know is, do you wear the cock cages or does someone else?” Sonny started.

“You can’t just ask someone that.” Trent reprimanded.

“He’s got a sex room, you can’t tell me he’s shy.” Sonny countered.

“I’m not shy and sex is a perfectly normal and healthy activity. Sex shouldn’t be something you have to hide away and pretend like you don’t do it. It’s meant to be explored and experimented with.” Clay simply said.

“I agree. So do you wear them?” Sonny asked, as he leaned forward. He was more interested in this conversation than the guys have ever seen him before. It was like he found his sexual deviant soulmate in Clay.

“Yes I do if my partner wants me to. And before you ask why, because it can be fun. When done right, it’s a lot of fun and the orgasm is earth shattering.”

“Are you gay? Not that there is anything wrong with it if you are.” Sonny asked next. 

“I’m bi, but I prefer men over women. I tend to be with women when I am having a threesome if the guy I am with is bi as well.” 

“Oh ho, a threesome. You are far more interesting than any of them.” Sonny said, as he waved a finger around at the other guys.

“Two of us are married and the other two have long-term girlfriends. You are the only one single Son.” Ray pointed out.

“You single?” Trent asked Clay.

“I am. I don’t tend to date. I prefer to be free to see who I want.”

“My point exactly. Why be tied down to one person when you can explore all the different flavors in the ice cream shop. Are you a giver or a receiver when you are with a guy?” Sonny asked next.

“Receiver and before you ask, yes I’ve used every toy in that room. And all of them are very fun.”

“Where are you finding people to take in there?” Sonny asked, because wherever Clay was going, he wanted to be there to pick up his own women.

“From the parties mostly.”

“What parties?” Sonny asked, not even allowing the guys to ask anything. This was the most stimulating conversation Sonny had had in a very long time.

“The sex parties that I attend and host.”

“I’m sorry what?” Trent asked this time.

“Like actual sex parties or just parties where people hook up in one of the many bedrooms you have?” Sonny asked.

“People do hook up in the bedrooms, but that isn’t why I got this place. I got it so if one of my operators needed a safe place to be they could stay here. As for the parties, it’s an actual sex party. Most show up naked or wearing lingerie. You could be walking into the kitchen to get a drink and there’s a dozen or more people having sex right there. It happens all over the house, inside and outside. Sometimes I just have sex with the person outside of the room, but if they are interesting enough I’ll bring them into my sex room to play.”

“He’s my new best friend.” Sonny said to Jason.

“Ya I had a feeling he would be.” 

If there was one thing Jason knew it was that Sonny loved a good party and naked women. If he could go to a sex party where there were naked women everywhere for him to enjoy, he was going to be the first one in line.

“So next time you go to one of these parties or have one, you’re gonna invite your new friend Sonny right?” Sonny said to Clay.

“As long as my new friend Sonny, doesn’t have a problem being naked around a bunch of strangers. Or that he is going to be round a bunch of people having sex everywhere.”

“That sounds like heaven.” Sonny said with a huge smile.

“See, all I got from this conversation is that there is nowhere safe in your house to sit.” Ray commented.

The guys gave a small laugh to that. Clay could understand his point, to an outsider they had to figure the whole place would glow in the dark.

“I get it professionally cleaned each time. You’re safe.” 

“Good to know.” Trent commented.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a boat nearby. The guys all looked down towards the water and saw a good size boat pulling into Clay’s dock. 

“You expecting someone?” Jason asked, slightly on edge.

“It’s my boat, relax.”

“You have a boat too?” Jason asked, surprised, though at this point he really had no idea why he would be.

“Yup. I don’t fish or anything, but I love being around the water. On stressful days I’ll take it out and just spend the day drifting in open water. My guys use it though as a reward or if they need a break from their life. They’ll take it out to go fishing or just spend the day on the water. Chris has had it for three weeks roughly now. He took it down to Florida to visit his children. His ex-wife moved them down there a few years ago and he doesn’t get to see them very often. I told him he could take the boat and enjoy a three week vacation. He earned it after he protected one of my highest paying clients from a stalker last month.”

“So you just let your guys use it whenever they want?” Ray asked.

“Not whenever. It’s treated as a reward for good work, or if I notice they are getting stressed out. I tend to only hire ex-military or ex-cops so a lot of them have some degree of PTSD and need a break every now and then. I let them take the boat out for the day or a short trip for a few days to relax. Same as my plane, they’ll take it for a week vacation and stay at one of the condos the company owns all over the world.”

“Plane and condos. Are you kidding me?” Sonny said, shocked.

“I make a lot of money and I put the money back into the business. The plane was needed for clients and my guys to get around, plus for my own business meetings. The condos worked so my guys would have a secure place to stay with their client at the time. I represent a lot of models and singers so they travel most weeks out of the year all over. It helps to have places setup that we know are secure and safe for them.”

“And you only hire ex-military or ex-cops?” Brock asked.

“For the most part. But I do have a training program they go through and if they get eighty percent or higher at the end of the three month program I’ll hire them on. With that said though, I do have some guys that were between seventy-five and eighty percent that I will hire on as a junior if I feel that they have the potential to be a great security operator. They will get hired at a lower salary and be partnered with one of my top operators for the year. If they have improved at their year end evaluation, then they get moved up to a normal security operator. If not, I tend to let them go. I have security operators, but also techs that will work for me to get intel and run threat assessments.”

“Damn, you sound like a mini military over there.” Sonny commented.

“It’s intricate but it needs to be in order to be successful and sustainable. I’m always meeting with new potential clients to get their contracts to keep my guys busy. I have about two hundred operators that are active and roughly seventy-five techs.”

“How are you going to handle running the business and being in DEVGRU though?” Ray asked.

“I have an accountant and bookkeeper to handle the financial side of things, but I do check up often to make sure everything is sound. I handle the rest, but Adam has been helping me with it as well recently. He’s been learning how to handle it all so if need be he can step in while I am on an op or on tour. I’ll also be hiring an assistant to help handle some other tasks that are simple enough that I don’t physically need to do them. And any meetings that can’t be scheduled for a virtual meeting gets scheduled during my time off throughout the year. It’s a balancing act, but I make it work.”

The guys heard footsteps so they looked to see who was coming their way. They knew it was some guy that was working for Clay, but they never expected to actually know the guy.

“Hey Boss, it’s all clean and gassed up for you. What the hell happened to you?” 

“SERE training. I’m fine.”

“Don’t remember SERE training going that rough.” 

“It was a special one. Blackburn is still looking into it. I didn’t know you were working for him.” Jason said.

Chris used to be Delta One three years ago when he decided to quit. He was sick of all the politics and regulations. He was a great operator, but he always put the safety of his team over the mission and that didn't go well for the Upper Brass. Chris got sick of it and he applied for an honourable discharge three years ago. Jason had no idea that Chris was working for a security company now.

“Three years now, best decision I made.” Chris said honestly.

“It worked out very well for me. How was the trip and the kids?” 

“It was great. The weather was beautiful the whole time. The kids loved being on the boat we got to go scuba diving and did some fishing. They loved the tickets to Disney World, thank-you for that. Maddie got to have a princess lunch with all of the disney princesses. It made her whole year. Plus the added bonus of pissing my ex-wife off with her talking about it for the next year.” Chris said with an easy smile.

“I’m glad they enjoyed it. Disney World is one of my favorite places, it always succeeds in putting a smile on a child’s face.” 

“Disney World is one of your favorite places?” Trent asked, confused as to why that would be for Clay.

“I like any place that brings pure joy to the world. We see so much darkness every day, it’s nice to be able to be in a place that is designed to bring joy and excitement to people’s faces. It’s a nice break from reality. Keep in mind I had a shitty childhood.”

“You turned out pretty damn good Boss.” Chris said, warmly. 

“It doesn’t bother you to be working for someone half your age?” Jason asked, because it seemed weird that Chris would be completely fine with working for someone Clay’s age.

“A genius is a genius, I don’t care how old they are.” Chris said with a shrug before he turned his attention back to Clay. “You got a new assignment for me?”

“Potentially. I got a new protection detail of a senator who is doing his re-election campaign run. He wants to go to Kabul to do a photo op with the soldiers down there and injured children. Same old, same old. He’s going to be done there for five days and I’m going to be sending a ten man team in. I was going to see if you wanted to be Team Lead on it. I’m just not sure how you feel about being back in the sandbox.” 

“It don’t bother me. I’ll go. Did you clear it with the Army?”

“Already done. The Rangers stationed there were very happy to not have to play babysitter. You’ll be going in with ex-special forces, all veterans, no rookies. You leave in forty-eight from the base here. I’ll email you the details and itinerary for him.”

“Sounds good. I’ll make sure I’m ready. You need any help with anything?” Chris was always willing to help Clay out wherever he needed it. He knew Clay was young, but he was doing a great job and Chris was happy to help him when he was getting overwhelmed with work.

“No I’m good right now, thanks though. Dad’s been learning some of the backend of things for the last month or so. Do you know any white hat hackers though?”

“I know one guy that’s a hell of a hacker. He used to work for the NSA, but he was too eccentric for them long-term. Now he works in a tech shop and does some freelance stuff on the side. Why?”

“I’m looking to branch into cyber security, but I would need a good number of hackers.”

“I didn’t know you were looking to branch out.”

“Potential and current clients have asked about it. I’ve missed out on a few high-end contracts because they went with another company that offered both. It’s time to start building the cyber security end of the business.”

“Makes sense. I’ll send you an email with his info. He’ll know more hackers too; he’s pretty wrapped up in that world. He’s a good guy, just a little quirky.” Chris said with a smirk.

“I don’t care about quirks as long as he gets his work done. I’ll send you an email tonight with your assignment details and if you could send me his contact info that would be great.”

“No problem Boss. See ya guys.” Chris said to the others.

“See ya man.” Jason said.

The guys gave Chris a wave as he headed off. They were still surprised to see that Chris was working for Clay. They never expected him to be working security, but especially not for someone that was Clay’s age. At the same time though, Clay’s company was doing phenomenal so it made sense to work for a company that was stable and provided you with enough work. 

“Branching off to another area, you sure you got time for it?” Jason asked.

“I’ll make the time. I have to think about the future of the company and cyber security is part of that future.”

“It makes sense. Companies that don’t evolve eventually die. Cyber security is growing in the industry and eventually it will be more popular than traditional security.” Trent commented.

“It’s smart.” Ray agreed.

They spent the next few hours relaxing and eating dinner. When it was just after eight all of the guys had left, leaving just Clay and Jason in the house. Jason could tell Clay was pretty tired though as his body was still recovering from the past two weeks.

“You should get back in bed and get some sleep. You look ready to drop.” 

“I am tired. I appreciate you being here last night and today.”

“It’s no problem. Come on, let’s get you into bed and I’ll get out of here.”

They both got up and headed up to Clay’s bedroom. Clay easily stripped while Jason spoke.

“Do you want a toy?” 

Clay gave Jason a warm smile as he got into bed laying on his back. “Bedside drawer, you pick.”

Jason smirked as he went over and opened the drawer as he spoke. “We’ll be working together on the same team now. We won’t be able to play anymore.”

“I figured. It was fun while it lasted.”

“It was, but there is one thing I’d like to do if you’ll let me.” Jason said, as he picked the white plug that was medium size.

“And what would that be?”

Jason got onto the bed and Clay easily opened his legs for Jason. Jason ran his hands up Clay’s thighs as he spoke. “I want to suck your cock.”

Clay could feel himself getting hard at just the thought of watching Jason’s mouth wrapped around his cock. 

“As long as I don’t have to move, you can do whatever you want.”

Jason smiled at that. He reached over and grabbed some lube and put a bit of it on the plug before he inserted it into Clay’s ass. Clay moaned at the slight sting of the plug, but it was enough to make him fully hard now. 

“How do I do this?” Jason asked, feeling very unsure. Yes he had plenty of blowjobs himself, but he had never given one in return. 

“Just like a popsicle. All you have to do is watch your teeth. Lick, suck, experiment all you want. I’m yours to use.”

Jason smiled at that. He was going to miss this. Miss the freedom that Clay gave him to experiment with his sexuality. He doubted he was going to find another guy that was so open and easy going like Clay in the bedroom. Jason bent down and ran his tongue from the bottom to the top of Clay’s shaft. He did that a couple of times before he ran his tongue over Clay’s tip, causing Clay to moan softly. Jason was able to get a taste of Clay’s precum on his tongue and he moaned at the taste. He had yet to actually taste Clay’s true cum and he needed to know how sweet he tasted. Jason took Clay’s tip into his mouth and gave it a little suck. Clay took a sharp breath in as a shot of pleasure ran up his spine.

“Do you like that Sunshine?” Jason asked, as he looked right at Clay as he ran his tongue over his tip.

“Yes, the tip is the most sensitive.”

“I know. I love it when you suck on my tip. Especially after I’ve already cum. I think you enjoy it more though as you try and suck more cum from me.”

“Your’s is the sweetest I’ve ever tasted. I could drink it all day.”

“And I would have let you whenever you wanted.”

Jason went and took Clay’s tip back into his mouth and sucked on it. He then started to slowly take more and more of Clay’s cock into his mouth. Clay was a good size, ten inches and average thickness. It was the first time Jason had ever had a cock in his mouth and he was surprised to discover it felt amazing against his tongue. It was starting to make sense why Clay loved to suck cock so much, it felt amazing against his tongue. The way it slid up and down, it was like a massage for his tongue. Jason took a bit more of Clay’s cock into his mouth, making sure to go all the way back to his tip and work his way down. Clay was so responsive, he wouldn’t stop moaning and Jason knew he was enjoying it. Hearing Clay’s moans and the feel of his cock in his mouth was more than enough to make him hard as a rock. Jason was able to take Clay down to his base and Clay gave a deep moan.

“Fuck yes Master Chief, so good.”

Jason picked up the pace and started to work Clay’s cock faster. He played around with the suction to see what Clay liked the best. He also noticed that Clay really liked it when he went all the way up to his tip and then went all the way back down. Jason could feel Clay’s cock getting harder and he knew he was close to cumming. Jason continued to take all of Clay’s cock into his mouth and after a few more passes Clay was giving a deep moan.

“Master Chief.”

Jason moaned as the sweet taste of Clay’s cum filled his mouth. He had women cum on his tongue before, but never a man. Jason couldn’t believe how sweet Clay tasted. He tasted better than any woman he had been with before and he was starting to understand why Clay enjoyed eating it all the time. If every guy tasted this sweet, Jason would be eating it all day long too. After he swallowed everything that Clay had to give him he went back to Clay’s tip and sucked on it, causing Clay to let out a hiss of pleasure with how sensitive his tip was. Jason was rewarded with a few more drops of cum before he moved back.

“Fuck you taste so sweet.”

“I know.” Clay said with a knowing smile.

Jason moved up closer to Clay. He ran his hand up Clay’s chest gently until he got to Clay’s neck. He placed his hand on Clay’s neck and squeezed slightly as he used his free hand to undo his pants. Clay moaned as Jason stood on his knees over him. Jason moved so he had a leg on either side of Clay and pulled out his hard cock. He started to jerk himself off as he spoke.

“Look what you do to me. You got me all hard from just sucking your cock. I haven’t came since our webcam session. I’ve been saving it up for you. Do you want one last taste?”

“Yes Master Chief, please.” Clay said with a moan.

“Open your mouth then and wait for your drink.”

“Yes Sir.”

Clay opened his mouth and Jason jerked off right over top of Clay’s mouth. He made sure to keep his hand on Clay’s neck so Clay knew who he belonged to. Looking down and seeing Clay with his mouth open waiting patiently for his cum to cover his tongue was only making Jason even harder. For the past two weeks he had been thinking about Clay and what he would do to him once he got home. He was constantly half-hard or waking up fully hard. He had refused to let himself cum though, he wanted to save it for Clay to enjoy. He couldn’t believe this was going to be the last time they were together. Jason’s breathing picked up as he was getting closer. 

“Stick your tongue out.”

Clay easily stuck his tongue out and after a moment Jason was giving a deep moan as he came hard all over Clay’s tongue and into his mouth. Clay moaned as he tasted Jason’s cum all over his tongue. Jason couldn’t believe how much cum was shooting out of him. It was like he was never going to stop cumming. Once he stopped Clay swallowed what Jason gave to him before he licked at Jason’s tip and then sucked on it, getting every single drop that Jason had for him. Clay would never get enough and he was going to miss Jason’s taste the most. After a second Jason pulled back and moved down with his hand still on Clay’s neck. He crashed his lips against Clays and was instantly putting his tongue into his mouth. The taste of the both of them on each other’s tongue was intoxicating and both of them were moaning at the taste. When they both were running out of air Jason pulled back and removed his hand from Clay’s neck. He ran his thumb along Clay’s cheek as he spoke.

“I’m going to miss this.”

“Me too. It’s been a while since I’ve had this much fun with someone. We can still fuck on holidays though right?” Clay said with a smile.

Jason gave a small chuckle to that. “I wish. Our time together has come to an end, but you’ll be in Bravo and that is good. You wanted to be on Bravo, you get to achieve your dream. It sucks that we can’t keep being together like this, but it’s good that you can move forward in your career.”

“It is good and we both knew this was never going to last. It was just some fun to get your feet wet. Now you can find someone else or go back to your wife. Neither one of us were looking for a boyfriend.”

“No we weren’t. Thank-you though, you opened my eyes to a whole new world. You let me play around with a part of myself that I’ve denied for so long. I can’t tell you what that means to me.”

“The pleasure was all mine.” Clay said with a big smile.

Jason gave Clay a warm smile. “I’ll see you at work.”

“Definitely.”

Jason bent down for one more kiss before he was pulling away and moving off the bed. He did his pants back up and he covered Clay with the blanket. He gave him one last look before he was heading out of there. Jason made his way through the house and out the front door, locking it behind him before he got into his truck. Jason let out a small sigh as he sat in his truck. He couldn’t help but think about all of the fun they had together at Clay’s. He couldn’t help but think about going to dinner and having sex in the ferrari. Out of the forty plus years of his life, those few times with Clay had been the most fun he had ever had. It was the most free and happy he had ever felt in years. He was going to miss it, a lot. He was sad to see it go, but he knew he had to let it go. Clay was going to be on Bravo and there was no way they would ever be able to continue with this. This was the end of their sexual relationship, but they would grow a friendship out of it and that would just have to be enough. Jason started his truck and headed out. It was all just going to have to be enough. 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since the guys had found Clay in his own personal SERE training hell. He was set to be back at work tomorrow after the draft picks were completed today. These past two weeks had been hard on Jason. He was distancing himself from Clay so he would have time to get used to him not being around. It was weird though, because before sleeping with Clay he had never had an issue going all day or weeks without speaking to someone, even Alana. Yet, being in the same city as Clay and not being able to send him a text message or see him took every ounce of strength in his body. It shouldn’t be like that, especially considering they only spent two nights together technically. Jason figured he needed to just cleanse his palette so he went to the gay club and hooked up with a guy that didn’t look like Clay. The guy was good looking, he loved being a bottom and he moaned and could suck cock very good. Jason fucked him and it was good, everything was good. The problem, it wasn’t amazing like it had been with Clay. After fucking Clay, even for hours, he was still hard and wanting more. He didn’t have that problem with his one-night stand. After he got back to his new apartment, he jerked off to Clay’s photo of him with the alarm clock dildo inside of him. Only then was he fully satisfied and he had came harder by his own hand then he did in that guy’s ass. It was insane and made zero sense. He had been hoping that Clay would text him over the past two weeks for a hook up, after all they didn’t technically work together until tomorrow. Still though, radio silence, not that Jason blamed him. It was easier to have a single clean break. 

Jason made his way into the conference room where the team draft picks would be. He walked in and saw that Full Metal and Beau were already there along with Blackburn. Jason didn’t think he was late, but apparently he was even though they still had five minutes left. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Jason said, as he sat down.

“You’re not, I’m early. Something has come up and it needed to be brought to your attention.” Blackburn started.

“What’s going on?” Full Metal asked.

“Normally there would be the other Master Chiefs here, but they have been briefed about not getting a draft pick this time. You three are here for a different reason. There’s not going to be a draft pick this time around.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jason’s mind was instantly going to Clay and him not getting to be Bravo, even after everything he went through.

“By now you all have heard about Spenser’s SERE training that was done by CIA interrogators. Harrington and myself have been working on trying to determine just what the hell was going on. The Upper Brass has finally decided to inform us of their plan in regards to Spenser.”

“They wanted him out.” Beau guessed.

They had all heard about what happened with Clay. Each team was pissed off that Clay had been tortured basically for two weeks. They all wanted to know what the hell was going on and what the Upper Brass were trying to pull with him.

“Opposite. The Upper Brass have been following Clay since he was in boot camp. Clay made an impression in early days at boot camp. When they did their first shooting class the instructors noted that Clay didn’t need to be taught how to shoot. He could hit a target over three thousand yards away. The instructors kept trying to make it harder on him, getting him to shoot long distances in storms, but he kept making the kill shots. By the end of boot camp the Upper Brass were so impressed, regardless of his name, they put him right into Buds. He was a Seal before the age of nineteen and within six months he was Chalk Alpha Two on Team Three, running his own operations. His shooting skills, language skills and his high IQ made him an asset to the Navy, one they have been watching very closely.”

“The kid is impressive, but what does that have to do with the draft?” Full Metal said, not understanding what the point was in all of this. 

“There is no draft this time around for the existing teams. However, the Upper Brass wants to form a whole new Tier One Team, a Zulu team. They went harder on Clay for his SERE training, because they needed to be certain he could handle it. They are going to make Clay Zulu One.”

“Whoa what?” Beau said, shocked that a fresh rookie would be able to run their own team.

“He can’t run a team, he’s two rankings behind to begin with. Not to mention he’s only twenty-three.” Jason said.

“Fuck off, he’s what?” Full Metal asked, as he thought Clay was twenty-seven.

“He’s twenty-seven I thought.” Beau added.

“You care to explain that? You were there when he was born.” Jason said to Blackburn.

Blackburn let out a sigh before he spoke. “Clay is twenty-three, five months shy of being twenty-four. Adam and I were there when he was born, when Adam discovered he was in Green Team, he advised Clay to not admit to his age. He believed it would be better for people to believe Clay was older so they wouldn’t judge him based on his age. As you can imagine, people would not react well if they discovered he was only twenty-three.”

“He shouldn’t be here. Most are just going into Buds at his age.” Full Metal said.

“Whether he is old enough to be here or not is irrelevant, he’s here already. The Upper Brass has already completed the paperwork. Spenser will be Zulu One, he doesn’t have a say in it.”

“Why are we here then? Are we supposed to give up a member of our team to make up Zulu?” Beau asked.

“No, the members of Zulu will come from the new rookies. Clay will be picking his own team from the draft.” 

“So not only will they be run by a rookie, the rookie is going to lead the rookies. Oh ya, they won’t all get killed.” Full Metal said, sarcastically.

“The Upper Brass can’t seriously think this is a good idea. If they want a new team, then they can make one. Why have it all rookies?” Jason asked. This was insane, they were all going to die.

“They want fresh operators where Clay can mold them and build something with them. They want the future of DEVGRU to be made up of younger guys like Clay. Ones with a lot of potential and a lot of years left to be an operator. They put a lot of money into training for each operator and if they are younger than they get more years of service from them. They get more bang for their buck. Clay will be able to pick anyone that passed Green Team to be in his team. As for why you are here, the Upper Brass would like one of your teams to be a mentor to the new Zulu team. You three are the top three teams in DEVGRU, as a mentor team you would backup Zulu on operations as well as their first tour. You and your guys would be teaching the new team how to operate. At times that would be running drills with them, working in the field next to them as their backup or even in HAVOC and helping to guide them through their op should they need it.”

“So we get to play babysitters to a bunch of rookies. No way.” Beau said, easily passing. The very last thing he was going to do was deal with a bunch of entitled rookies.

“The Upper Brass are hoping Bravo will do it. They think with your mentorship Jason that Clay will really grow into being a great leader. The choice is yours, but if you want to then we’ll back you.” Blackburn said.

Jason let out a sigh. He wasn’t sure what to do about any of this. He was coming in here expecting to draft Clay and then move on. He wasn’t expecting to get a whole new team dropped into his lap. Technically they would be run by Clay and it would be on Clay to figure things out. Bravo would just be there to make sure they all didn’t get killed within the first month. Jason didn’t know if he wanted to take on teaching a new rookie team, but at the same time Clay was going to be doing this regardless of what him or anyone says. They wouldn’t be on the same team, but Jason was going to be there for Clay and help get him through this.

“Alright. We’ll take them on.” 

“Admiral Moore is speaking with Clay right now and informing him of the change. He’s to come down here to pick his team. You are welcome to be here for that if you want.” Blackburn said.

“Ya, I’ll help him figure it out.”

“Do they all have to be rookies or can he have a transfer?” Full Metal asked.

“They didn’t specify. I would imagine if there was someone on a team that wanted to move over to Zulu they could. I can’t imagine anyone would want to though.” 

“I’ll move over.” Full Metal easily said.

“What?” Jason asked, shocked.

“Why the hell would you want to go from leading a team to having to listen to some twenty-three year old rookie?” Beau asked, almost disgusted at the idea.

“Because he’s twenty-three and going to need all the help he can get. Derek is more than ready to take over Alpha. I could be the kid’s number two and help mentor him as well. I can be in the field with him and make sure that he doesn’t make a fatal mistake that gets one of his guys killed. It’s someone with experience on a team that has none. It will still be his team, I’ll just be another resource to him.”

“If you want to put in the transfer that is up to you. I don’t think the Upper Brass will have an issue with it. I think Clay would appreciate having someone on the team with Tier One experience. Bravo will mentor them, but there will be times when they go out solo. Having you on the team would be added insurance. But can you listen to Clay’s calls?” Blackburn asked.

“I’m easy going. I also know the kid didn’t get here because of how much the Upper Brass loves Ash Spenser. He got here despite his DNA connection, he’s gotta be something special. I’m just going to be there to make sure he doesn’t get killed.”

“Fair enough. Fill the paperwork out and make sure Derek knows he’s the team’s new Alpha. Do you want to be Zulu Two or are you going to stick with Full Metal?” Blackburn asked.

“I’ll wear the patch, but they won’t be calling me Zulu Two.” 

“Fair enough.” Blackburn said, before turning to Beau. “You are welcome to leave, you don’t have to stick around for this.”

“Nice to know my time has been wasted.” Beau complained, as he got up and headed for the door.

Jason rolled his eyes. Of course Beau would be more annoyed that his time was wasted instead of the fact that five rookies were about to form a team. It was a moment later when the door opened and Clay walked in. Jason could see he was trying to still process everything he had just learnt. It was not what he was expecting and Jason felt bad that Clay had gotten this bombshell dropped on him. 

“Sorry to interrupt.” Clay said.

“You weren’t. I would ask if you have been briefed on the new situation, but the shocked look in your eyes tells me you have.” Blackburn said warmly.

“I’m processing. I was told that we would be mentored by another team, but Admiral Moore didn’t say who.”

“I will let them explain it to you. I have a lot of paperwork that I need to get in by the end of the day now. You are in good hands.” Blackburn said, as he patted Clay on his shoulder as he headed out. 

Clay turned to look at Jason to see if he would tell him what the hell was going on. 

“Bravo is going to mentor you. You’ll be running your team, but we will be there to help run drills and teach you guys as things come up. We’ll go on operations together and on tour together, but Bravo will be more backup and Zulu will be the main team. Now ground rules. You get to call the shots, but if I tell you something, you need to listen to me. It’s not me trying to take over, I am simply trying to keep you all from getting killed. There will be times I let you make a mistake so you can learn, but if I feel that one of our lives are at risk, I’m going to speak up. The same can be said for Ray. However, we will listen to you and follow your lead out in the field.”

“That’s fair. I’m not looking to go down in history as being the team leader that got his whole team killed.”

Clay knew there was a lot he needed to learn and he was more than willing to learn from Jason. If Jason was going to also allow him to make the calls then Clay didn’t see a problem with it. 

“I’m going to transfer over to Zulu and I’ll work as your number two. I’ll be there in the field to help you out too. You just gotta figure out another four from the new rookies.” Full Metal said.

“I pick them?” Clay asked, confused. He figured they would be picked for him by the Upper Brass.

“Your team, your picks. Let’s work through it.” Jason said, as he got up and went around to where the draft pick board was. 

Clay went and sat down on the table as Full Metal turned his chair so they were all looking at the board. Jason went over and took Clay’s picture down as he was not in the running.

“Ok four spots, so I need one medic and a k9. Jackson is the only k9 handler that made it through.” 

Jason went over to the board and removed the photos of the guys in the top spot to the bottom. He grabbed Jackson’s photo and tacked it to the top as he spoke. 

“Alright, that’s one. There’s two medics, Reed and Danny. Danny did better than Reed in Green Team. Reed barely made it to SERE.”

“Danny has the gun skills.” Full Metal said.

“He does, but Reed is a level eight medic and Danny is a level four. It would be handy to have someone with a higher skill in the medical field. Training can improve shooting.” Clay said, as he looked at both of their records that were on the board. 

“It’s your call, but I tend to go for gun skills. When you are down range you have to be able to rely on your brothers’ skills. We’re assaulters, they gotta be able to assault.” Jason countered.

“I agree. You don’t want to be down range and having to worry about the guy behind you not being able to shoot worth shit.” Full Metal agreed.

“I get that, but I also don’t want to be down range and having a guy bleeding out and not have a medic that can handle it. Reed has only been on the job for twelve years, but he’s the fifth generation in his family to go to medical school. He went on Uncle Sam’s dime and graduated top of his class. He’s as close to a trauma surgeon as you can get. Shooting hours took a backseat to him learning how to keep someone alive. With more time on the range and some pointers he’ll improve. He’s already improved since he started.”

Clay knew shooting was important, but he also wanted to make sure his guys had the best chance that he could give to them. Having a medic that was basically a surgeon would be a huge asset to the team.

“You going with Reed then?” Jason asked.

“Ya.”

“Alright, two more spots. Do you want to fill them with the other top two in Green Team?” Jason asked, as he moved Reed over to the top.

Clay spoke as he took out a lollipop from his pocket. “I like Avery, he’s a good guy and one of the younger ones at thirty-two. He’s a partier, likes to be pretty easy going and jokes around a lot. He’s serious though in training.”

Jason watched as Clay put the lollipop into his mouth and he could tell based on the color of it that it was one of Clay’s special ones. Clay looked right at Jason and gave him a small smile as he sucked on the lollipop. 

“What about Mathers?” Full Metal asked, completely oblivious to the internal struggle Jason was going through right now. It was taking everything in him to not get hard right now.

“We don’t like each other.” Clay simply said.

“Sometimes you have to work through dislikes for someone if it betters the team.” Jason pointed out.

“After Brian died Mathers started talking shit about him. Saying it’s what happens when you join the military when you like cock over pussy. Didn’t matter that Brian was straight, none of the guys believed it for some reason. Anyways, he kept talking shit and saying really derogatory words so I got sick of it. One night I put itching powder into his body wash and the next day when he showered he used it. Spent the whole day itching everywhere, it was funny and annoyed the instructors. They told him to go wash whatever the hell it was off of him. So he did, using the same body wash. This went on for four days, he kept changing his sheets, laundry detergents, everything, but the body wash. Apparently he figured it never bothered him before so that couldn’t be it. He kept using it every day, a few times a day, for four days. At that point he had hives everywhere from scratching he had to go to the hospital for treatment. He got the pleasure of having a male nurse scrub him down from head to toe naked, had a cream put on his body. But because he had used it for so long he had to get a special cream rubbed on his dick and inside his ass three times a day by said nurse. I changed his body wash after that and it stopped happening.”

Full Metal was almost rolling around on the floor from Clay’s story. It wasn’t uncommon for guys to play pranks on each other. You get a bunch of alpha males in a room all the time it’s bound to happen. They blow off steam by playing pranks on each other. Clay’s was very good and it was one Mathers would remember forever.

“Tell me you didn’t.” Jason said, with a small shake of his head.

“He deserved it. You wouldn’t believe the shit he was saying. He needed to be put in his place and no one seemed to be willing to do it.”

“That’s fucking awesome.” Full Metal said, as he fought to get his laughing under control.

“I’m assuming he found out it was you.” Jason said, his own smile breaking through.

“I never admitted it, but when he got back I asked how his ass felt and gave him a wink. He hates me now. It would not surprise me if he tries to shoot me in the back.”

“So he’s a hard no.” Jason said, as he pulled his photo down.

“Definitely hard.” Clay said, as he looked right at Jason. He looked him up and down and Jason had to clear his throat and look away so he would be able to keep his own cock down.

“But Avery is good?” Full Metal said, finally getting himself under control.

“I think so ya. He’s pretty well rounded and easy going. He gets along with everyone.” Clay answered.

“That leaves just one.” Jason said, as he moved Avery up to the top.

“I heard Smith is good.” Full Metal said.

“Look at his IQ.” Clay said.

“Ninety?” Jason said, as he read it.

“How the hell do you get a ninety on an IQ test?” Full Metal asked.

“Believe it or not ninety to one-ten is actually average. Most people though hit around one-twenty. The average is just taking the lowest and highest and dividing by a set number, it’s not that accurate. Ninety is pretty low and from what I saw of him in Green Team, he will do what he is told, but if you need him to think on his feet for himself, it doesn’t end well.”

“Not a quality you want in DEVGRU.” Full Metal said.

“He’s out.” Jason said, as he removed the photo. 

“Jonny is out. Him and Jackson hate each other. Apparently it goes back to their boot camp days. They won’t play nice.” Clay commented, and Jason removed that photo.

“Anyone stand out to you?” Jason asked.

“Two, Riley and Gunnar.” 

“Who’s Gunnar?” Full Metal asked.

“Mac, everyone calls him Gunnar.” Clay answered.

“Good, those are the two I like.” Jason said, as he removed the other photos and left those two up. “What do you like about them?”

“Gunnar can shoot anything and he’s trained in explosives for both building and deactivating. If you need someone to blow something up or shoot anything, he’s the guy. Riley, he’s smart and he has training with a rifle so if we needed a backup sniper he could fill in for it.”

“Both are good prospects. What don’t you like about em?” Full Metal asked.

“Gunnar has a lot of tactical skills, but take away his weapons and he can’t fight. He’s almost more simple minded. He prefers to have something to shoot at then to be graceful.”

“He’s like Sonny.” Jason easily said.

“Riley, he’s very rigid and strict. He likes to follow the rules down to the letter and he doesn’t like it when you ask him to bend. It’s not a good quality to have out in the field when anything could happen. I like thinking outside of the box. I like having the freedom to use some creativity. I don’t think that is something Riley will ever be able to adapt to.” 

“He would be better suited for Charlie with Beau. I like Gunnar. I like having someone on the team that can handle bombs and different guns. It comes in handy. We have Sonny and he’s a knuckle dragger, but that’s what makes him a great operator.” Jason advised.

“When in doubt, always go with the knuckle dragger. They tend to be loyal and very helpful in a fire fight. The last thing anyone wants when shit is going sideways is a guy that can’t bend the rules, even if that means saving a brother’s life.” Full Metal added.

“Gunnar it is. I do like having the extra shooting skills with Gunnar, it will help balance out Reed until he gets up there. How is ranking going to work? Technically we’re all rookies so how do I assign a number?” Clay asked, as Jason moved the final photo up.

“I would just go with years of service to place a number on them. At this point it is a starting place for everyone. Not everyone in a team wants to be a number one or number two. The guys on Bravo are happy to stay at their numbers for the next ten years. The only one that would want to take over is Ray, but if that were to happen, Bravo wouldn’t have a number two, because none of the guys would want to be a number two. It’s something I now need to figure out, because I was going to have you as that person.”

“For now go with seniority on the job and see where they naturally put themselves. One might step up more than the others and they can always move up when the opportunity presents itself. On the other side you might have a team full of guys that are happy following and want nothing to do with leading. You’ll find out eventually.” Full Metal advised.

“Ok so then Zulu Three would be Jackson, Zulu Four would be Gunnar, Zulu Five is Avery and then Reed is Zulu Six. In the field though I would like to keep Gunnar and Reed together until Reed’s shooting skills have improved.”

“It would be good to keep them together. You are also going to want to teach someone how to shoot long distance for Overwatch. You can’t be in Overwatch and running point. Gunnar can shoot a rifle two thousand yards, but you don’t want your best gunman that far away from the fight.” Jason advised.

“What about Avery, he’s pretty good. He’s also smart, he can do math off the top of his head, he could make a good sniper with practice.” Clay said.

“Sounds like the right man for the job. Everyone is here today, might be good to get them all together and give them the new intel. Then get them out on the range and start working with Avery and Reed.” Full Metal said.

“Let’s get everyone to meet in Bravo’s war room. I’ll get my guys and you guys can round up the new Zulu team. We can go over everything from there and then start running some training today.” Jason said.

Full Metal got up and made his way out of the room, leaving Clay and Jason alone. Clay went over to the board and started to pick up the team photos from the board. Jason went up to Clay and stood behind him and spoke.

“Are you kidding me right now with that lollipop?”

Clay smirked as he turned around and held the lollipop in his hand, staying close against Jason.

“It’s delicious, care for a lick?”

“You’re at work, on a base, and you are eating a lollipop made from cum. That doesn’t seem wrong to you?”

“It’s delicious and no one but you and me knows what it’s made out of. No one knows that this one I made from my own cum.” Clay said, as he put it into his mouth, causing Jason to groan. Clay pulled it out and spoke again. “You know technically we’re not on the same team now. We’re just two operators who will be working together on separate teams. There’s nothing stopping us from still sleeping together.”

“Except we will be running together and I am supposed to be mentoring you. There will be times you will have to listen to my orders.” Jason pointed out.

Clay gave a playful smirk. “I like taking orders from you Master Chief.”

Clay placed the lollipop back into his mouth and used his left hand to run his finger along Jason’s half-hard cock before he walked towards the door. Jason let out a shaky breath and stood there trying to get his now raging hard on to calm down. It wasn’t even just seeing Clay with that lollipop, he was half-hard when he just walked into the room. His cock wanted Clay and it only wanted Clay. Jason didn’t know if it would be a good idea for them to do anything together still. Yes, they weren’t on the same team, but they would be working closely together for the next year potentially. It wasn’t the same as him being Clay’s superior, but it could still complicate things. He would need to think about it and see if they could make it work. Right now they had to get a meeting started. Jason let out a slow breath before he headed out and started to round up his team.

It was twenty minutes later when everyone was within Bravo’s war room and all of them looked confused why they were all there. Clay looked over at Jason, expecting for him to get started.

Jason leaned over and spoke so only Clay could hear him. “This is your show, you got this. I would tell them about your business and age though, they need to know. You shouldn’t hide that from your team.”

Clay gave a nod and he stood up and went over to the front of the room. Everyone turned their attention to Clay to see what he had to say.

“I know you all are wondering why you are here. The Upper Brass has thrown a curveball in our direction and it has changed how the draft is done this time around. They are looking to put a brand new team together, a Zulu team. This team will be made up of rookies from this draft pick. They have placed me in charge of Zulu and I was allowed to pick which rookies would make up the new team. Full Metal has offered to transfer off Alpha and join Zulu as Zulu Two, leaving four spots left. With the help of Jason and Full Metal, Jackson, Reed, Gunnar and Avery, you four are the ones that I picked to make up the rest of Zulu.”

“Wait, what?” Avery said, confused by all of this.

“So the Upper Brass thinks its a good idea to have a team full of rookies, being run by a rookie?” Sonny asked, confused as well.

“The Upper Brass have been keeping a close eye on Clay since boot camp, according to Blackburn. It’s why his SERE training was longer and more extreme, they had to make sure he could handle anything in order to lead a new team. They want the future of the Navy to be more evolved than the old timers. New operators that are skilled in different areas, as well as younger so they can get their money’s worth out of them. Instead of guys that come in at forty and can only operate maybe ten or fifteen years. Someone that is under thirty can give them thirty years if they don’t die. They want to run a new team of rookies that are running under Clay to see how they will do. To see how Clay will do with running a team and what they can accomplish.” Jason answered.

“So we’re guinea pigs for Clay?” Jackson said, slightly insulted by the idea of this.

“Look, the Upper Brass wants to play around and use me. I’m used to it. I get that this is a curveball and not something everyone is going to be happy about. Guys that passed Green Team and would have been picked by the other teams are now not going to get the chance and they have to be on a waiting list to get drafted and just hope a spot comes up for them. It sucks all around. I was all set to be on Bravo. I wasn’t expecting to have to lead a new team coming out of the gate. They want to run an experiment and some of them are expecting us to fail. I say instead of being hung up on why we’re here, we show them why we deserve to be here. We prove everyone wrong that thinks we’re going to fail. With that said though, I picked you four out of everyone that graduated. I truly believe that you guys are the best for a new team, but only if you want to be. It’s your choice if you wish to become a member of Zulu, I can’t make you.” Clay said.

“I say we show those cake eaters why they never underestimate a Seal.” Gunnar said.

“Why me?” Reed asked. He wasn’t expecting to get picked by any team. He was basically in the bottom in terms of grades from Green Team. Yes, he was a medic, one of the highest medics within the Seals, but he also knew he didn’t shoot as well as everyone and when you were in the field, shooting skills mattered more.

“Why wouldn’t I pick you?” Clay challenged.

“You need a medic in the team, but Danny’s a medic and he had a better score card than me. I have the lowest shooting score out of everyone in Green Team. It doesn’t make sense to pick me over Danny.”

“Except the person sitting to your right had the second highest shooting score in Green Team.” 

“Only because you can shoot farther than me.” Gunnar interrupted, but Clay kept going.

“You don’t have the best shooting skills, but they can be taught. They can also be compensated for by the other members in the team. What you have is invaluable, your medical skills are an asset to have within a team. We can teach you how to shoot, we can’t teach someone how to utilize what little supplies they have in a kit to keep someone alive. Don’t think because you can’t shoot as well as the person next to you, that it means you aren’t worth something.” Clay said with a strength to his voice.

“I won’t let you down. I’ll spend all of my free time at the range, I will improve my shooting.” Reed promised.

“Oh I know you will, because I’m going to be teaching you. Gunnar is going to be teaching you. You two are going to get very close, because until your shooting does improve you two are glued at the hip in the field.”

“I’m good with that. I like any excuse to show off at the range.” Gunnar said with a smirk.

“What about you two?” Clay asked, Jackson and Avery.

“All I’ve wanted to be since I enlisted was to be in DEVGRU working on a team. I’m not about to throw my dream and goal away because the Upper Brass wants to play some game. Shit, I’m always down for a good time. Besides, we’ll go down in history of being the first all rookie team. That’s too good to pass up.” Avery said with a smirk.

“I’ve been on the job for twenty-two years, no offense but I didn’t think I would be graduating Green Team to have to take orders from someone who hasn’t even seen thirty yet.” Jackson said.

“And I get that, but realistically you were never going to be picked by a team. Everyone already has a k9 handler, they don’t need two. Zulu is your only option if you want to be in DEVGRU. So the question you need to ask yourself is if you can take orders from someone younger than you, if it means you get to continue to grow your career on the path that you wanted to take. Keep in mind though, I’m not an idiot and I have run a team before. I am young, but I’m god, I’m very good, and I do listen. I’m not going to tell you to shut up when you offer a suggestion on a strategy. I listen to the people that I run with and I take their experience and knowledge into account. I don’t run a team as a dictatorship. But I do expect that when I give an order you follow it. If you can do that, if you can be a team player, then we would be lucky to have you.”

Jason didn’t say anything, but he was proud of how well Clay was handling this. He didn’t falter in his decisions and he stood his ground while also making sure they all knew they were valuable to the team. It was the perfect way to handle it. Letting Jackson know that he had to fall in line, but also letting him feel like he could contribute and his experience would not go ignored. It was the perfect way to handle him and Jason figured Clay was used to dealing with different people with his company. He would have to handle all sorts of different personalities with both clients and his operators. For the first time Jason was getting to see what Clay as a boss looked liked and he had to admit, it was sexy to watch.

“Ok, I’m in.” Jackson said, clearly feeling better after what Clay just said.

“Perfect. Because we are all rookies, we figured it would be better to stick with seniority on the job to place a number ranking. The Zulu numbers will go as follows; Jackson Zulu Three, Gunnar Zulu Four, Avery Zulu Five and Reed Zulu Six. As you know I will be Zulu One and Full Metal Zulu Two. I have been advised that if we call Full Metal Zulu Two, he will kill us, so stick with Full Metal with him.” 

“Seriously?” Avery asked Full Metal.

“I got a shovel and a bag of lye in my truck.” Full Metal simply said.

“Really?” Reed asked, completely unsure if he was joking or not.

“What do you think?” Full Metal asked in a dead tone.

“I think if I need to get rid of a body I’m calling you first.” Gunnar commented.

“Why are we here?” Ray asked Jason.

“The Upper Brass are not fully stupid. They want a team to mentor the new Zulu team for potentially a year. We will train together, go on operations together and go on their first tour with them. I offered up Bravo considering Clay was going to be Bravo Six. We’ll run drills together and go on some ops with them. We will be working as backup. Zulu will have control, but as I’ve already told Clay if there are times when we need to speak up in terms of strategy then we will. Our job is to mentor them and help them grow, not to take control. We will also be going on ops with them, but sometimes we will be staying in HAVOC to guide them should they need it. As they improve they will go on their own operations and we will only be expected to go with them when a more dangerous operation comes up.” 

“So we are playing babysitters?” Sonny asked.

“No, we are still operating, we are just teaching at the same time. We will still go on our own operations when they come up. The Upper Brass will probably make sure that when we are gone Zulu is stateside and running drills until we get back. It’s just until they are their feet wet and start functioning as a team. Full Metal is going to be with them in the field helping as well with Clay. Their first tour we will be going with them to show them the ropes. I know it’s going to be different at times, but as they are all rookies it made the most sense for them to be mentored by the top team.”

“It’s going to be different, but Jase is right, they deserve the best chance that they have of surviving. I can help Reed with shooting.” Ray offered.

“Avery is going to need some help too.” Clay added.

“Why me?” Avery asked, slightly insulted that Clay thought he needed help in the shooting department.

“I’m the only sniper, but I can’t be in Overwatch and lead at the same time. It would help to have someone else that could shoot long range. Gunnar can as well, but I need him in the thick of things with his explosive and shooting range. You have a mathematical mind, it will be easier for you to learn how to shoot further than anyone else.” Clay explained.

“Fair enough.” Avery said, happy with the explanation.

“Alright, well I’ll take Avery then and get him shooting up to three thousand yards. That will be more than enough for Overwatch and if there comes a time you need farther, you can make the shot.” Ray said.

“When we are out in the field I want a Bravo with a Zulu for the first bit until everyone isn’t so green. Ray will have Avery, Sonny take Gunnar I’m sure you are soulmates. Trent will have Reed and Brock with Jackson. Clay will be with me and Full Metal. This will be an adjustment period for all of us, but we will adjust and we will work together to make sure that Zulu is ready for whatever is to come your way.” Jason said.

“Today we are going to be running drills and working on the range. Throughout the day though I want each member of Zulu to meet one on one with Reed to go over your medical needs. He needs to know everything medically about you so he is properly prepared in the field. And I do mean everything. So if you prefer Advil to Tylenol, you need to tell him so he has it. Any allergies, preferences, dietary needs, if you are more likely to get the flu over a cold, he needs to know so we have no surprises in the field. The last thing I want to be is down range and one of you needs something that we don’t have. Everything gets disclosed and you answer all of his questions honestly. I don’t care if it’s embarrassing or not, he needs to know. Got it?” Clay said, looking right at his team.

“Copy Boss.” Gunnar said.

“There are some things that I have been advised would be wrong to keep from you. There are three things I need to tell you, the first is more of an FYI just in case any of you have a problem with it. It would be better to find out now then later. I am bi-sexual, I prefer men over women.” Clay started.

“Oh finally someone that can finally end the debate between Sonny and Trent. They keep arguing over which one is more attractive. End it, which one is hotter?” Full Metal said with a big smirk.

“I am clearly hotter.” Sonny instantly said.

“If you like the rough and rugged look. Between the two of you I would have to go with Trent.” Clay said.

Trent laughed a bit and gave Sonny a big smile. “I told you.”

“He clearly has terrible taste in men.” Sonny countered.

“Out of everyone on Bravo though, Brock takes it. It’s always the quiet ones that are the most fun.” Clay said with a playful wink to Brock.

Brock just gave the guys a proud smile as he leaned back in his chair.

“It’s always the quiet ones.” Trent said with a small shake of his head at his best friend.

“I stand by my argument that the kid has terrible taste in men.” Sonny said, not impressed that he lost this round. 

“What does that mean? That you are going to be checking us out in the shower or something?” Jackson said.

“Ya, because in a war zone I’m going to be thinking about your guys’ white asses while we’re being shot at.” Clay said sarcastically.

“Sexual orientation is pre-programmed into our brains while we are in utero. Him being bi-sexual is just like you being straight. You don’t look at every single woman and think they are attractive and want to have sex with them. The same can be said for people who are bi or gay. Just because he likes to be with men doesn’t mean he finds every single one of them attractive.” Reed explained.

“All I care about is how well you can shoot.” Gunnar easily said.

“Are you single?” Avery asked.

“Why, looking for a date?” Sonny said.

“I’m straight, my younger brother though is gay. He just got out of a shitty relationship, he’s twenty-seven.” Avery responded.

“I’m single and not looking to date. Appreciate it though.”

“Don’t think his brother couldn handle him.” Sonny whispered to Trent, who gave a nod in agreement.

“As long as you don’t hit on me, I’m good.” Jackson said, but they could tell he wasn’t too happy about it though.

“Believe me, hitting on you is never going to happen.” Clay said with a light tone, but Jason could pick up on the slight annoyance in his voice. He couldn’t blame him. Jackson was forty, he was older and just starting over again as a rookie. He was now working for someone that was old enough to be his kid practically and he wasn’t comfortable around homosexuality with him being closer to the old timers then the hipsters. Jason was going to keep an eye on him and have Brock doing the same. He wanted to know if Jackson was going to be a problem.

“The second piece of intel you need to know, I’m not twenty-seven. When I joined Green Team Adam and Big Chief advised me it would be better for people to not know my actual age. They said if anyone asked to say I was in my late twenties, people assumed twenty-seven. I’m actually twenty-three, five months away from being twenty-four.”

“Jesus fuck.” Jackson said, slightly pissed off.

“How are you here? You can barely be in Buds at your age.” Ray said. The father in him was worried about what this life would do to someone Clay’s age. 

“I went straight from boot camp to Buds. About a month before Green Team started, Admiral Moore spoke with me and told me I would be in Green Team. I wanted to be in Green Team, but I knew I would have to wait until I was closer to thirty to apply. Admiral Moore had other plans. I know I am younger, but again I have led my own team and I learn fast.”

“Seems pointless to argue your age, you’re already here.” Reed commented.

“I got jeans older than you.” Gunnar said.

“You need new clothes.” Avery said back.

“Look, his age is only a number and it doesn’t mean anything in the field. The Upper Brass didn’t just pick him for the hell of it. They see the level of potential that he has and they know his skill level. His age is not something to hold against him and I advised him to inform you so you were aware of it. Not so it is something that you can hold against him. We don’t judge based on age, we do so based on skills.” Jason said.

“Is that it?” Jackson asked, looking to get out of here.

“One last thing and it’s just for you all to be made aware of. I do run my own security company; have for roughly five years now. It is successful and I have clients all over the world. As well as two hundred security operators that work for me. It won’t interfere with my work here, but my contact does come with specific weeks throughout the year that I am off. When you all get your contracts later on today you will also have those weeks off each year. One of the weeks is December twentieth to the twenty-seventh. I have also been told that Bravo will have those weeks off as well while we are being mentored.”

“So more time off?” Reed asked.

“Yes, they are specific weeks, roughly one every three months, but you will get four weeks off each year from active duty. When I am in town I will be here, but you all are still expected to come into base and train during those weeks. So technically they are days off from active duty. They won’t count towards your vacation or holidays that you get each year. It just means we don’t have an operation for that week.” Clay clarified.

“Fair enough. Still lets us be home for Christmas, which is a nice thing.” Avery said, happy to be able to spend the holiday with his family.

“If there are no questions then I think we should hit the training grounds and run some drills. Get used to working as a team.” Clay said with a slight look towards Jason who gave him an encouraging nod.

“Let’s go teach some rookies boys.” Sonny said with a big smile.

The guys all got moving and Clay was really hoping that things would go well. It was a bit of a rocky start with Jackson, but Clay was hoping he would get into it with them and everyone would gel together. Only time would tell what would happen with them. Clay was just hoping everything went smoothly and they could prove everyone wrong that were expecting for Clay to fail. Today was the first day of their new lives and Clay really wanted it to be a good day. 

XXX

Jason walked into his apartment that night after grabbing a drink with the guys. The first day of training Zulu wasn’t too bad. It was rough, but they all expected that with having five rookies trying to operate as a team. Clay did very well with listening and he was skilled in strategy. Jason was confident that Clay would make a great team leader, especially with some mentoring and training. He had a lot of potential and he just needed someone that understood that to show him how to grow it. Jason was glad that Clay was listening to him and there was no pride or attitude. He was proving that he could listen and follow directions, something that would make all of this easier. The other guys weren’t too bad. Sonny and Gunnar seemed to get along really well and Reed and Trent liked each other. Trent was a level six medic so he was enjoying learning more medic skills from Reed and Reed was enjoying having someone else that loved medicine as much as him. Trent was also helping him with his shooting, which wasn’t as bad as Jason was expecting. Not amazing, but he could hit a target. The only one that he wasn’t sure about was Jackson. He seemed stiff, not really interested in playing with everyone. He didn’t give Brock any troubles, but he didn’t appreciate being told what to do by someone younger than him, especially someone a lot younger than him. Jason expected it though, because most alpha males don’t want to listen to someone in their twenties. He could understand that, but he also knew that you had to suck it up and follow your leader like it or not. Jason was hoping that Jackson would come around and play nice once he saw that Clay had their backs and he was skilled. 

Jason got changed out of his clothes and just left his boxers on. He did discover that he liked to be free without clothes on from being around Clay. There was something nice about not being confined in clothes. He sat down on his couch and turned his tv on to one of the hockey games and sat back. His phone beeped and he picked it up to see a text message with a video attachment.

**Clay: I always listen to orders Master Chief.**

Jason clicked on the video and he could not believe what he was seeing. He was instantly hard within a second of the video. There sitting on the chair in his library was Clay. He had a book in his hand, but that isn’t what caught Jason’s attention. It was that Clay was sitting there in sheer white panties and Jason could see Clay’s hard cock through them. He knew that inside of Clay’s ass would be his vibrating bullet. Jason moaned at just the thought of Clay sitting there with that toy going and knowing he would be cumming while reading his romance novel. Not only that, Clay had actually sent this to him like he had requested. Jason thought that they couldn’t continue their fun together, but now he was starting to think they could. Clay listened all day to him and never complained. He never gave an attitude when he suggested something else. Clay was a good mentee and listened, learned and soaked it all in. Who’s to say that they couldn’t balance their working life with their sex life? It was something Jason was looking forward to trying out with him. Another text message came through.

**Clay: Saturday, sex party at my place. It starts at eight, hopefully I’ll see you there.**

Jason just smiled, this was what his life needed and after the past two weeks he spent trying to forget about Clay, it was obvious he needed it in his life. He was done denying himself things that brought him joy and pleasure. 

**Jason: I’ll see you Saturday. Be prepared, I am going to fuck you in front of everyone up on that balcony.**

**Clay: Yes Master Chief.**

Jason groaned at just the thought of being watched while he was with Clay. He couldn’t wait until Saturday night. Until then, he had this lovely video to watch and that was exactly what he was going to be doing tonight. 


End file.
